


On The Other Side Of The Window

by ShenLong



Series: Peep show series [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Angst, Exhibitionism, Lemon, Lime, M/M, OOC, PWP, Voyeurism, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has gone home to face his parents only to find himself tossed out on the streets. With no where to go he finds an unusual saviour.</p>
<p>Sequel to Peeping Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :-)

Warnings: Sap, angst, Lemon, Lime, voyeurism, exhibitionism, PWP, AU, OOC

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1

~ Indicates flashback ~

Authors Notes: This is the much requested sequel to "Peeping Tom" Originally I hadn't planned on writing one, but I had so many people reply to the fic or e mail me asking for one that I guess I thought I'd better write one or risk suffering the threats to my health. @_@ I hope it lives up to expectations. Enjoy....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On The Other Side Of The Window"

Chapter 1

Flashback.....

~ Heero felt his heart constrict as he realized his time was up and he would have to return to the real world. He stared once more at the beauty that had totally bewitched him. He wanted to imprint the image into his brain to help him through the hard times he knew were ahead. As he memorized each curve and dip so violet eyes turned to stare once more at him. The expression in them burned into his soul and he knew he would be coming back. He had to find the man behind those haunting eyes.

Without warning the window began to close. ~

End Flashback...

 

Heero took a few moments to compose himself; then reaching for the tissues, he grabbed a few and began to clean up the sticky mess he had made. He really needed a shower, but that would have to wait. Tossing the tissues into the waste basket, he pulled his jeans and underwear back up and tucked himself away. Tugging his shirt back over his chest and smoothing out the wrinkles, he gave one final check to his form before running a hand through messy, sweat dampened chocolate locks and leaving the room. He walked back down the hallway, mind still full of what he had just witnessed and wishing he could meet the one that had teased him so expertly.

The blonde behind the desk gave him a nod as he exited the door. "Enjoy the show?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hai," Heero replied. He really wasn't in the mood to make small talk. He needed to get out and think, those violet eyes haunting and tormenting his mind. He thought about asking the blonde about the employee, but then changed his mind. They probably had lots of people make similar requests and wouldn't give out details anyway. Heero could see the logic behind that and so he said nothing. He walked to the exit, feeling the blonde's eyes boring into his back and opened the door.

"Come back again soon."

Heero paused, and then without looking back, he left.

The light of the day struck his eyes and he had to blink rapidly as they adjusted from the dark of the building. He shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered back down the street. He knew he had to return home to face his parents and had put it off for long enough. It wasn't going to get any easier so he may as well go home and face the wrath that was sure to hit him and get it over and done with. With a sigh Heero turned for home.

~ * ~

Heero entered the house through the back door, his heart beating wildly as his mouth turned dry. He wasn't sure what to expect and could only hope that his parents had cooled down enough in the time he had been gone to be able to see things much clearer.

"Heero? Is that you?" The voice came from the sitting room and didn't sound too happy. 

"So much for cooling off and rational thought," Heero muttered to himself. "Hai. It is I," he replied.

"Come in here, your mother and I wish to talk to you."

Heero obeyed, albeit reluctantly. He entered the small sitting room to find his father with his back to him and his mother sitting, still clutching at her handkerchief. He could tell they had been talking and wondered idly what they had decided. Not that it would change his mind. There was no way he would go through with the arranged marriage. "Yes, father?"

Heero's father turned to face him. The man stood around 6 foot and was broad built. Heero hadn't inherited his height, topping 5' 6" but he had gained the similar physique. More compact and wiry than his father with a strength born of regular exercise and discipline. Still, Kairu Yuy was an imposing figure and his deep blue eyes were cold as they eyed up Heero.

Heero dropped his head and stood just inside the doorway.

"Your mother and I have been talking, Heero. This nonsense is going to stop and stop now. Your bride will be here next week and you will greet her and treat her as tradition dictates. As far as this business of being... being..." Kairu tripped over the words, unable to speak them. "... of not wanting a woman, there will be no further discussion on it. You have the honor of the Yuy name to uphold, and you _will_ uphold it. You will marry and produce an heir, it is your duty to do so." Kairu Yuy glared at his son. "You will treat your future wife with the respect she deserves and you will marry her in five weeks time. I do not want to hear anymore of this ... being homosexual garbage. You are Heero Yuy of the Yuy line and not some pansy."

Heero dared to look up, his rage only just being contained. How dare his father force him into something he didn't want and all for the sake of the family name. He swallowed hard and met the icy stare of his father. Clearing his throat he was surprised that his voice came out as steady and calm as it did. "Father, I have no wish to argue with you and I had hoped with all my heart that it wouldn't come to this." Heero took a shaky breath and looked from his father to his mother and back again. "I know you think I am just being difficult, but I am not. I cannot bow to this tradition that is so outdated. I cannot and will not marry this girl and pretend to love her. That would not be fair to her or myself."

Heero's father was staring hard and Heero knew he had to keep on going or he would forever be trapped into a situation he had no desire to be in. "I know you are finding it difficult to accept that I am a homosexual, that I prefer the company of men to that of women, but father, I cannot change what I am and I refuse to live a lie and marry a woman simply because antiquated rules say I should. We are no longer living in the dark ages, open your eyes and see the wonder of the modern world, father, do not condemn something that you fear."

The slap of the open hand as it connected with his cheek sent Heero reeling into the door frame. His Prussian eyes filled with pain as he looked up at the man who was his father.

Kairu's face was a storm of emotion. Anger, hatred and pain filled every line. "I will not have a so called fag for a son. I would rather have no son at all," he hissed as he raised his hand again.

Heero cowered back, his heart torn as his father went to strike him. "I'm sorry, father, but I didn't ask for this to happen, it's just me and the way I am. Why can you not accept that?" The blow landed again.

"Then get out! Get out and never come back. From this day forward my son is dead. I have no heir," Kairu growled angrily, his eyes flashed dangerously as they bore into Heero's.

"If that is what you want." Heero's voice was low and he dropped his head. 

Kairu stepped back and Heero drew himself up from his cower to turn and leave the room.

~ * ~ 

Duffle bag slung over his shoulder, Heero took one last look around his room and sighed. His heart ached with sorrow, but he couldn't back down. He couldn't live a lie and try to be someone he was not. Picking up his wallet and checking he had his cards with him as well as some spare cash he left the room that had been his since birth. He traversed the staircase quickly and quietly, keeping his head low and hoping he wouldn't see his father again. His mother stood at the front door, tears still evident on her face.

Heero walked towards the door and paused by his mother. He lifted a finger to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry mother."

Her soft sapphire gaze turned to his. "I want you to know something, Heero. I find your admission to be somewhat of a shock to me and I cannot understand it at the moment. But... despite what you say you are, you are still my son, my little boy that I raised and cared for. Don't be too hard on your father. He was raised as was I with strict rules and guidelines that have been passed down the line throughout the years. Do not hate him for his beliefs, underneath he is a good man."

Heero felt his own tears well. "I know, mother and I do not hate him for who he is for that would be hypocritical of me, but he also needs to accept that times change, and even though my orientations may have shocked him I am still the same person. I love you mother, you gave me life and for that I will always be grateful. You tended me through my years, but now it is time for me to go. I will find a way to keep in touch with you." Heero reached forwards and placed a kiss to his mother's cheek. "Don't cry for me. I will be fine."

Tears continued to fall as Heero's mother hugged him close. "I love you too, my son. Be safe."

Heero shifted the weight of his bag and opened the front door, without a backward glance he slipped out and down the steps.

~ * ~

Duo hummed to himself as he took his shower. Today had been a good one. He had _entertained_ four voyeurs and enjoyed himself at the same time. While only one had requested 'all the way,' the others having merely wanted to watch him jerk off, he still felt a sense of satisfaction. Turning the water off he snagged a towel and began to dry himself. Once done he reached for his clothes and dressed quickly. Pulling out his hairbrush he tamed his mane of hair before fingers deftly braided the mass. Tucking the gold cross inside his shirt Duo was ready to go home.

He stuck his head around the staff room door and nodded to Zechs, the boss. "I'm off. See ya in a couple of days."

Zechs looked up from the paper he was reading. "Okay, Duo. Enjoy your days off and don't get into any mischief."

Duo grinned back. "Me? Never."

Zechs rolled his eyes. "Go on, get out of here."

Duo laughed and headed down the hallway to the back door of the building. Tossing his braid over his shoulder he stepped out into the alley way and walked towards the street. The sun was slowly making its way down the horizon and Duo reveled in the last of its warming rays. Digging his hands into his pockets he lowered his head and began walking in the direction of his apartment, whistling softly to himself.

~ * ~ 

Heero shifted the bag to his other shoulder and continued to walk, his steps becoming heavier. He had contacted a few of his friends but none were willing to take him in and suffer the wrath of Kairu Yuy. Heero's father wielded a lot of influence and for the first time in his life, Heero was made painfully aware of just how much power his father had.

He didn't want to get a hotel room as his cash supply wasn't exactly flowing and he had no idea just how long it would take him to get a job and support himself. With his mind running in circles as he tried to figure out his future, he forgot to look where he was going. He rounded a corner and ran smack into someone coming the other way.

"Ooof... Ow!"

"Shit! Why don'cha watch where the fuck you're going man?!"

The two bodies collided and went sprawling onto the pavement. Heero landed on top of his duffle bag, cushioning his fall a little. The other person landed on their ass... hence the profanity.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about where I was going," Heero began to apologize as he tried to sort himself out from the tangle of straps that was part of his duffle bag. A slender yet strong hand wrapped around his and Heero found himself being pulled to his feet and staring into the most intense eyes he had ever seen. His knees buckled and he found himself heading towards the pavement again.

"Hey, hang on there man." The hand yanked him upright again. "You okay?"

Heero could only nod. Here in front of him stood the very image he had watched earlier. He would recognize those amethyst eyes anywhere.

"You sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Duo was a little concerned at the obvious paleness of the man's skin. His eyes roved over the form and Duo found himself nearly drooling. The guy was fucking gorgeous! Here in front of him stood the man of Duo's dreams. 

"Hai. I'm fine," Heero replied as he tried to control his body and brain. The scent and closeness of the one he had watched torment and tease him earlier having a rather stupefying effect on him.

Duo took in the slightly puffy red eyes and dried tracks of salt on the man's cheeks. "You look like you could do with a friend. My name's Duo and I'm happy to be that friend if you want." Duo's voice was soft.

Heero looked up sharply. Those swirling violet eyes stared back at him, but they were clearly showing genuine concern. Heero felt his emotions surge and his misery burst forth. Another tear leaked from the corner of his eye before he had a chance to stop it.

Duo lifted a finger and wiped the errant droplet away. "Come on, there's a cafe around the corner. I'll buy you a coffee, and if it helps, you can talk to me. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

Heero allowed a shaky smile to find its way to his lips. "Arigato."

~ * ~

Duo swallowed the last of his long black and looked thoughtful. Heero watched through his messy bangs. "Sounds like you have had a really rough trot, man." Duo ran his fingers through his hair as he lowered the cup back to the table. It had taken some coaxing, but Duo had finally managed to get the dark haired man to talk to him and now knew why Heero was in the state he was.

Heero hadn't wanted to say anything. He was naturally a quiet man and had been raised to deal with his own problems by himself, but there was just something about Duo, something he felt he could trust and so he decided to take the risk and let Duo know why he was so upset. He related his argument with his father, but declined to say anything about his sexual preferences, preferring to leave it that the fight had been over the arranged marriage and that was all. Surprisingly he felt a bit better for sharing his troubles.

Duo leaned forward. "If it will help you out any you're welcome to sack out at my place for a while."

Heero's eyes widened. "Why would you do that? You don't know me."

"Call it intuition. I just have a feeling about you and besides, where else are you gonna stay?"

He had a point. "You sure you don't mind?"

Duo had to keep his voice steady and concentrate on his choice of words, saying what was right and not what his hormones wanted him to say. "It's no problem, man. I live alone and as long as you don't mind the couch and the smallness of the place you're most welcome."

Heero felt warmed by the generosity of the guy. Truth be told he would love to spend more time with this creature that had captivated him and learn more about him. "Arigato. The couch will be fine."

"Good." Duo grinned. "Then let's go. Oh, by the way, do you have a name?"

Heero smiled. "Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Duo, but I already told you that. Duo Maxwell. Pleased to meet you, Heero." Duo extended his hand.

Heero took it. The warmth and softness combined with the strength he could feel in those elegant fingers sent a shiver racing up his spine. "The pleasure is mine, Duo."

Heero followed Duo through the streets before stopping outside a large apartment block. They rode the elevator to the third floor and walked down the passage to room 31 where Duo stopped and fished in his pocket for his keys. Opening the door they stepped inside. "It isn't the Ritz but it's comfortable enough," Duo said with a grin.

Heero followed Duo inside and stared around. The open area in front of him consisted of the lounge area and dining area combined. Through a small archway Heero could make out the kitchen and a door to the left showed clearly Duo's bedroom. Another door to the right of the bedroom signaled the bathroom.

Duo walked inside and placed his keys on the small coffee table. "You can leave your bag over there if you want," Duo said as he pointed to a space beside the couch. "You hungry?"

Heero nodded.

"Then I'll get us something to eat while you have a look around. Bathroom's through there and my bedroom is there," Duo said as he waved his arm in the direction of the rooms.

Heero dropped his duffle and went to check out the bathroom. He needed to relieve himself and after doing so washed his hands in the small, porcelain sink. He studied his reflection in the mirror. Sad, blue eyes stared back at him and he chastised himself. No good feeling sorry for himself, he had to learn how to make it on his own now, there was no going back. With a sigh he went back out to the kitchen to see if he could help out with the meal Duo was cooking.

Duo rummaged through his cupboards and 'fridge finding something he could throw together for the two of them. As he did so his mind wandered over his new room mate. Heero was everything Duo had wanted in a companion. He was good looking, spoke well and had a really hot body. Duo hoped he could get to know him better, especially his sexual preferences. He wasn't in the habit of talking to strangers or even bringing them home, but something about Heero had touched his kind heart and he felt he could trust this man. When Heero had revealed his reasons for his depressed state Duo had melted even more. A sound behind him drew him from his thoughts and he turned to see Heero standing in the archway watching him.

"Can I help?"

"Ummm... not really. I thought we would have some pancakes if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good." Heero really didn't care what he ate.

"Great! Pancakes it is then. If you reach into that cupboard over there you will find some maple syrup." Duo indicated to a cupboard as he whisked the eggs, milk and flour together.

Heero opened the cupboard door and rifled through the things until he found the bottle. He stood up and turned to Duo. "This it?"

"Yup. Just pop it on the table and grab some knives and forks from the drawer. These won't take long." Duo turned back to pouring some of the mixture into the skillet.

Heero retrieved the items and placed them on the small table. He turned and went back to the kitchen to watch Duo as he cooked. The man was even more sexy in the flesh. While Heero had appreciated him through the glass of the window, it couldn't compare to the real thing. Duo just oozed sensuality and Heero couldn't help but wonder if he had a partner. With that body and those looks he found it hard to think of Duo as single.

Duo could feel Heero's eyes on him and he blushed slightly. If he was reading the signals correctly it meant he stood a chance. It seemed that Heero just might prefer the male species. Flipping the last of the pancakes out of the pan and onto the plate, Duo turned and handed Heero a stack. "Here you go, wrap your laughing gear around that lot."

Heero took the offered plate and walked back to the small table "Laughing gear?" he queried.

"Your mouth, Heero." Duo looked at him and grinned as he sat down opposite the Japanese man.

"Oh." Heero shook his head. Duo was certainly a bubbly person and that's just what Heero needed right now. Heero reached for the maple syrup at the same time Duo did and their fingers brushed. The crackle of electricity was felt by both parties and Heero blushed as he quickly withdrew his hand.

Duo smiled. "You go first."

Heero returned the smile and picked up the bottle. He drizzled some of the syrup over the pancakes before passing the bottle over to Duo.

Duo proceeded to drown his own pancakes in the rich golden liquid as he watched Heero from underneath his bangs.

Heero cut a piece of the pancake and placed it in his mouth. His eyes lit up as the sweetness invaded his tongue.

Duo laughed. "I take it you haven't had pancakes before?"

"Iie. They're... they're delicious." Heero hadn't tasted anything so lovely in ages. His parents stuck with the traditional Japanese diet so Heero's association with sweet treats was few and far between. He began to tuck in with relish.

Duo chuckled and ate his own meal, content to watch the obvious enjoyment on Heero's face.

When the meal was done they shared the task of washing and drying the dishes before Duo made coffee and they went into the lounge area to sit and watch some television. Duo surfed through the channels until he found some cartoons and then tossed the remote to the side. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced over at Heero.

Heero was trying to peek at Duo from time to time without making it appear obvious. He glanced over again and was caught. He tried to smile as he averted his eyes.

"So, what are you planning to do now then, Heero?" Duo thought it best to try to make some sort of communication and with any luck draw the quiet man out a little more.

"I don't know. I guess I will start looking for a job and then an apartment."

"You can stay here for as long as you want, Heero. I don't mind," Duo said softly. He didn't want Heero to be racing off anytime soon. He wanted to get to know this man a bit better first and see if he stood a chance. 

"What is it you do, Duo?" Heero already knew of Duo's employment, but he wanted to see what the man would say.

"Ummm... Me? Errr, I'm in the entertainment business." Duo didn't think it was the most appropriate time to let Heero know he entertained by getting himself off for the pleasure of others.

"Does it pay well?"

"Pays enough." Duo averted his eyes. "Any ideas as to what sort of job you will look for?"

"I don't know. I really haven't got any skills or experience in any department." Heero returned his gaze to his coffee cup. "I can't impose on you for too long though, Duo. You're already going out of your way more than is necessary for me. I don't want to be a nuisance or get in the way when your girlfriend comes over." Heero thought it was worth a stab in the dark.

Duo smiled at him. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Heero's eyes lit up a little. Dare he say it? He dared. "Well, your boyfriend then."

Duo's face crinkled into a small grin. He could tell Heero was fishing and it delighted him. "I haven't got a boyfriend at the moment either. I split with my last one a few months ago." He turned to study Heero's features as he revealed his orientations to him.

Heero's heart began to beat faster and his breath caught for a moment. "You're single then?"

Duo slid along the couch a little, drawing closer to Heero. "Yep. I'm single. Does it bother you that I'm gay?"

Heero swallowed hard. The closeness of the other man combined with the knowledge that Duo was gay sending his brain and hormones into overload. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. I haven't had a boyfriend for a while either." Heero looked up into Duo's eyes to see how he took that little revelation.

_Ohh Glory be!_ Duo thought. Here was his own wet dream and he had just admitted to being gay as well... and better still - he was single. Duo looked at Heero with a light of understanding in his eyes. 

"Duo?..."

"Yes, Heero?"

"I came into the peep show today. I ...I needed to get away from home for a while and think. I kind of wandered down that way and before I knew it I was inside this building. I had to let off some of the pent up anger I had inside."

Duo's eyes were going wider by the second. He swallowed - hard.

Heero continued. "I requested a half hour and all the way." Heero lowered his voice. "The most gorgeous creature was on the other side of that window... Duo... it was you I watched."

Duo's head was spinning. He knew that one day the inevitable would happen, he was bound to run into one of his voyeurs, but he hadn't thought it would be quite so literally. "Oh," was all he managed to say as his face colored.

Heero felt the discomfort his words had caused but he had to be honest. "Duo... I.. I thought it was wonderful. You were so beautiful and so alluring... I'm sorry if I upset you, but I had to let you know." Heero's voice was turning desperate. "Look, I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I guess I should leave." Heero went to stand but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked at Duo whose eyes were moist.

"It's okay. I'm just a little, shocked that's all." Duo tried to order his mind and force himself to speak clearly. "I guess I knew it would happen at some stage... I would run into someone who has been a watcher. I just... I never thought... Oh hell!"

Heero sat back down as he watched Duo fumbling for the words he wanted to say, emotions running thick through his eyes. "Duo, it doesn't matter to me what you do for a job. I just thought I had better let you know that I know what sort of entertainment it is that you do.... and it makes no difference. I still like you and thank you for sparing the time to help me out."

"You say you liked the show?" Duo's eyes peeped out from under his shaggy hair.

Heero did a double take. He hadn't expected that! "Hai. I did. Very much so."

"You know, Heero, If you're interested, I could probably get you a job where I work."

It was Heero's turn to blush. "I don't know if I could do that."

"We often get requests for double acts." Duo sidled up along the couch a little closer. "And I'll be honest with you seeing as how you have been honest with me." Duo let a finger trace along Heero's arm. "I like you, Heero. I was hoping you would be gay, or Bi even; you're exactly what I think of when I'm behind that glass entertaining."

Heero swallowed hard, the tingles going up his spine with the touch of Duo's finger. He moaned softly. "You think of someone like me?" he whispered.

"Ohh yes, Heero. You're everything I dream of, only better," Duo purred. He would love to have Heero come and work with him doing double acts. They had the requests often, but as yet Duo hadn't performed in one as he hadn't liked or trusted any of the other employees enough to share his body with them. But Heero was different. "Think about it, Heero. I won't push you into a decision, but the money's good, and the sex is even better."

Heero felt his jeans shrinking as his erection made itself known. He moaned softly as Duo's finger continued to stroke along his arm. He turned his head and found himself staring into lust clouded amethyst.

Duo's eyes darkened and swirled as he moved a little closer to Heero. He paused and held his position as Heero's face turned towards him. Slowly their lips gravitated towards each other. Duo's eyes danced from Heero's lips to his eyes and back again as if asking permission.

Heero's eyes followed, only to Duo's lips and back to his eyes before sliding shut in acquiescence.

Their lips met and brushed lightly together. It was a tender touch, lasting mere seconds yet holding the promise of eternity within. Duo pulled back slightly and gazed at Heero whose eyes were still shut and smiled. Slowly Heero's eyes flickered open and he smiled in return. Feeling a little bolder, Duo closed the distance once more. Duo's hand slid around to cup the back of Heero's neck and he was pleased to note Heero's hand slide around his waist.

Lips met again and this time Duo flicked his tongue out to trace lightly over Heero's bottom lip. Heero's lips parted slightly and Duo's tongue slid inside, roaming freely in the warmth of Heero's mouth, tasting the pure sweetness of the other man's mouth and delighting in the flavors he found there. Heero tasted of maple syrup and an essence that was purely Heero.

Heero let his own tongue greet the invader. Shyly responding with gentle caresses of slick muscle against knowing muscle. It was unbelievably hot and Heero found himself wanting more. Ohh he had been kissed before; but nothing as sensual as this. His desire for the beauty he had witnessed earlier growing stronger by the minute and Heero knew that if Duo had asked him to run around the streets naked he would have done it.

Mouths drifted apart as breath came in ragged pants. Duo felt his body responding with a desire he hadn't felt in a long time and he had to try desperately to calm himself. He had no idea of Heero's sexual experiences, combine that with the fact that they had only just met and Duo thought it was rushing things a little.

Amethyst greeted Prussian as they stared deep into each others depths. Finally Heero found his voice. "That was... ummm... That was nice," he breathed out.

"Yeah... I agree," Duo returned.

Heero let his head fall casually to rest in the crook of Duo's neck and sighed. Duo shifted slightly and placed his arm around Heero's shoulder, holding the other man close to him. Heero's arm was still wrapped around his waist and Duo felt warmed by the touch. His gaze turned back to the television once more and the antics of the cartoon characters that played upon the screen.

They sat like that for a while longer as the clock ticked away the minutes. Duo began to feel his eyes shutting and reluctantly he turned the television off. Dropping the remote to the sofa he raised his free hand to cup Heero's chin and lift his face to look into those compelling eyes. "I think it's time to go to bed," he whispered.

"Hn..." came the slightly sleepy reply. Heero was worn out, more emotionally that physically. The day had been a very busy one in the feelings department and Heero knew he needed a good night's sleep to help him regroup his battered pride and sort out his shattered existence.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow." Duo shifted slightly and released Heero who reluctantly let his own grip on Duo's waist slacken. Duo went into his bedroom and returned moments later with the promised pillow and blanket. The sofa folded out into a small bed and within seconds the piece of furniture was made up into a rather comfortable bed. Duo looked at Heero and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Heero smiled back. "Hai. Thank you, Duo."

"No problem. Happy to help." Duo's eyes opened a little wider as Heero moved closer to him. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and Heero's head tilted slightly as he brought his mouth closer to Duo's.

Duo allowed his own arms to find their way around Heero's shoulders as his own head turned and snuck forwards to meet those sweet lips that begged for a goodnight kiss.

Lips connected and brushed lightly in recognition of the lost victim and the good Samaritan. It was tender, it was sweet and it was enough.... for now.

"Sweet dreams, Heero," Duo responded as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You too," Heero returned huskily.

Duo turned and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and clean his teeth before going to bed. Heero located his bag and rummaged through until he found his pajamas. When Duo had finished in the bathroom, Heero went in to perform his own ablutions before turning out the light and sliding under the blanket of his makeshift bed.

Duo lay on his own mattress, thoughts running through his head. He could tell Heero was special, hesitant and pure and he wanted to savor that. Hopefully he could persuade Heero to stay with him, maybe even work with him. But more than anything Duo wanted Heero to fall in love with him. Never one to believe in such things as true love or love at first sight, he found himself questioning those thoughts and doubting his own ethics. He knew the stirrings inside his own soul were more than just lust. And who wouldn't lust after such a gorgeous specimen of the male race? But there were feelings of something else there, something Duo hadn't felt before and he wanted to explore it and discover what they were and where they would lead him. With the memory of the kiss still sweet upon his lips he fell into a world full of colorful dreams.

Heero lay on his own bed in the lounge; he could hear the gentle sounds of Duo's breathing as it began to even out indicating Duo had fallen asleep. His own mind was in a whirl of thoughts, trying to process and analyze each one and eventually giving up and accepting them for what they were. He had fallen for the other man and he knew it. Problem was, what was he going to do about it? He sighed and turned onto his side, watching the red light flash on and off the wall from the neon sign across the street.

From the moment his eyes had appreciated Duo's form at the peep show he had felt his insides react. The emotions were new to him and he had trouble sorting through them and understanding what they meant. His love life so far had mainly been a few friendly flings so to speak. While he had cared for his partners at the time and enjoyed the small experiments they had shared, he had never felt anything as deep as this before. It was new and it was scaring the shit out of him. Heero watched the ceiling for a while before drifting into a restless sleep.

~ oOo ~   
tbc ..........


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Morning sleepy head." 

Heero's eyes flickered open as his brain began to clear and he registered the voice.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Heero managed to force the sleepiness from his mind as he looked around him, all that had happened to him came flooding back. He smiled at Duo who stood over him with a cup of coffee in his hand... and drew in a shaky breath. Duo had obviously just had his shower. The lean torso still glistened with droplets of water and the towel wrapped around his hips hid the loveliness Heero knew to be between his legs. He accepted the coffee and smiled. "Hai. I slept fine."

"Good." Duo turned and made his way across the lounge room to his bedroom. "Shower's free if you want to use it. I'm gonna get dressed and then I'll make us some breakfast."

"Arigato." Heero sat propped in the 'bed' as he watched the towel covered rear disappear into the bedroom. He sipped at the warm liquid as he mused over his problem, listening to the sounds of Duo as he fished around in his drawers for clothes. Moments later Duo had reappeared wearing a skimpy pair of shorts and nothing else. His long, chestnut hair was swept back into a braid and Heero took a moment to appreciate the view.

"You gonna get up or stay there all day?" Duo teased as he went into the kitchen to get their breakfast started.

"I'm moving," Heero replied and then paused. He realized he had a problem. His cheeks colored a little as he tried to work out the best way to get out of the bed, find his clothes and make it to the bathroom without Duo noticing the rather prominent bulge in his pajamas.

Duo snickered softly to himself as he fetched eggs from the 'fridge and began to crack them into a bowl. He had an idea of Heero's predicament; suffering from morning wood was a common problem and he suffered with it himself pretty much every sunrise. He tried to keep his back turned as much as possible to save Heero any further embarrassment, but then he noticed the window reflected clearly the movements in the lounge room. With an evil smirk he focused on the window and watched as Heero managed to get out of the bed and find his clothes.

Heero stole a glance at the kitchen and saw that Duo's back was turned. He took advantage of the moment and hopped out of the bed to locate his bag and get his clothes from within. He turned and headed for the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Duo smiled as he watched the little display reflected in the window. He could see the bulge in the front of Heero's pajamas and he licked his lips. Looked like Heero was nicely proportioned in that department. He watched the pert rear as Heero went into the bathroom. The sound of water running drifted through and Duo turned back to the eggs.

Heero turned on the taps and waited for the water to warm up. Adjusting the spray's temperature, he stepped into the stall and began to clean himself. His cock still remained stubbornly hard and he knew it wasn't going to go away by itself. The thought of Duo out there in those obscenely short shorts served only to make him harder, and so he soaped up his hand and slipped it around his hardened shaft. He began to pump himself, visions of Duo clad only in his towel playing through his mind as he drew closer to the edge. He tightened his grasp and sped up the strokes, he needed to bring himself off quickly. He didn't need Duo banging on the door and telling him to hurry up.

He bit his lip to hold his moans as his eyes slid shut and his hand stroked faster. He brought his other hand up to cup and roll his balls, nearly crying out at the sensation. Within seconds it was all over. His essence shot from the end of his cock to land on the tiles. Heero's hand slowed as his now extremely sensitive organ began to soften. He released himself and began to wash the remainder of his semen from the tiles before rinsing the soap from his skin and shutting the water off.

Stepping out moments later, he was pleased to see that Duo had left a towel for him. He snatched the fluffy item up and began to dry himself off. Dried and clean, erection taken care of, Heero felt much more capable of facing Duo and the day ahead. He pulled a pair of shorts over his hips and a tight T-shirt over his head. Running a comb through the chocolate bangs he tried to tame the mess. No luck. It fell back into its usual messy state as soon as the comb was removed. A knock to the door stopped any further attempts.

"Heero? Are you nearly done?"

"Hai. I'll be out in a moment."

"Good. Breakfast is ready."

Heero listened to the sounds of retreating footsteps and quickly tidied up the bathroom. He snatched up his pajamas and exited the room. The smell of scrambled eggs and toast greeted his nostrils as he made his way back into the lounge room. With a guilty look, he noticed that Duo had reset the bed back up into a sofa and folded the blanket, which now lay with the pillow at the end of the sofa. He quickly put his things away in his bag and went to the small table where Duo was placing two plates.

"I could have tidied up the bed, Duo."

"No problem, Heero. Now eat up before it gets cold." Duo lifted his fork and began to dig in.

Heero smiled and followed the lead.

They ate in silence for a while, the only sounds were those of the traffic from the street below, then Duo broke the silence. "What would you like to do today, Heero?"

Heero looked up and finished chewing his mouthful of egg. "I thought I had best start looking for some work and maybe a place to stay."

Duo stopped eating and lay his free hand over the top of Heero's. His thumb brushed lightly over the golden skin. "You can stay here as long as you want, Heero."

Heero looked up. "Arigato Duo, but that isn't fair to you."

Duo sighed. "Look, Heero. How about I do you a deal here? You find yourself a job first, in the meantime you can stay here and just pay towards the food bill and utilities. Once you have a job and enough money behind you then see about finding your own place to stay."

Heero studied the heart shaped face before him. What Duo said made sense he had to admit, but could he impose on Duo? If he was contributing to the food and utilities he wouldn't really be imposing now would he? The next question that came to mind was would he be able to live with Duo? The man was so drop dead gorgeous he wasn't sure if he could control his hormones and the feelings the other man evoked in him. He sighed and raised his gaze to meet Duo's. He could read the sincerity written in every line of that sweet face and Heero's defenses crumbled.

"Okay."

"Great!"

"But you will let me contribute to the bills and share the chores."

"No problem, Heero. I got today and tomorrow off so I'll show you around a bit. I'll explain where the various things are around here so you won't feel so lost."

Heero smiled as Duo continued to babble on about how nice it would be to have someone to share his apartment with and the things they could do together. For the first time in the past few hours Heero felt his heart lighten.

~ * ~

"So anything else I haven't explained, Heero?" Duo asked as they returned from the laundry that resided in the basement of the apartment building.

"I think that's all, Duo." Heero paused while Duo retrieved the key to the apartment and let them both in.

"I'll clear some space in my closet for you to put your clothes, no sense in living out of your bag now is there?" Duo winked as he sashayed into his bedroom.

Heero sighed. He had been so close to Duo all morning, smelling the scent of his shampoo and unique body odor that was simply Duo. They had brushed against each other on a few occasions and Heero had had to wonder why Duo hadn't made any attempt to touch him, hold him or kiss him. He frowned. Maybe Duo didn't want him like that, maybe he was just being polite. Thinking back over last night though when Duo had admitted he was gay and then the kisses they had shared, Heero was sure that Duo was interested in him. So why then was he playing it so cool?

Duo fiddled around in the closet, shifting items and making room for Heero's things. It had taken all his self control to keep his libido in check during the morning. With Heero so close to him his body was reacting strongly and he wanted nothing more than to sweep the man into his arms and kiss him senseless. But Heero was in an emotional turmoil, even if he didn't realize it himself and Duo wasn't about to take advantage of that insecurity. If Heero returned his feelings then it had to be because he wanted to and not simply for insecurity or lust.

Heero entered the sanctuary of Duo's room and smiled. The large queen size bed took up most of the room. A small dresser stood to one side and the walk in closet opposed the dresser. A pair of matching bedside tables stood on either side by the headboard. The comforter was a deep shade of red with matching red pillowslips on the throw pillows.

"Put your stuff in here, Heero," Duo mumbled from within the closet.

Heero walked forward and found the lithe figure stretching upwards to place a box on a high shelf. Stretched out like that the shorts had dropped low on Duo's hips and Heero could see the top of the cleft of that gorgeous ass. As Duo turned around so he was treated to the sight of soft chestnut down that thickened as it disappeared under the waist band of the shorts. Instantly he felt his body reacting and had to distract himself with other thoughts in an attempt to quell the fire that began to burn in his groin.

Duo smirked as he noticed Heero's eyes on him. While it didn't hurt to flirt and tease a little, Duo was careful not to take it too far. He shifted and rubbed against Heero as he exited the closet to give Heero the room he needed to put his things away.

Heero took a deep breath and placed his clothing in the space provided by Duo. By the time he had finished he had managed to control his body and went back out to the lounge where Duo was sitting on the sofa, legs curled under himself watching an old movie on the television. "All done," he said as he sat next to Duo.

Duo glanced up. "Great," he grinned.

"Thank you again, Duo. I mean for everything, not just the giving me somewhere to stay but being a friend as well." Heero lowered his eyes.

"That's okay, Heero. You don't have to thank me, it's my pleasure," Duo responded, and scooted up the sofa a little. Their shoulders rested against each other as Duo's interest returned to the screen. Heero felt warm with the touch of Duo's body against his own and he relaxed into the contact.

Movie over, Duo turned to face Heero again. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, his lips tugging into a smile.

"Hai. I'd like that," Heero responded and reached out for Duo's wrist as the slender man made to stand.

Duo felt his wrist caught and turned back to Heero, a questioning look on his face.

Heero took a deep breath and moved his face closer to Duo's. "I really am grateful to you for taking me in, Duo," he whispered as his lips moved closer. He had been aching all morning to kiss Duo and was surprised at his boldness. It was evident that Duo wasn't going to make the first move, so with his heart hammering in his chest Heero decided to take the initiative.

Lips met again in a tender kiss, brushing lightly against each other as tongues quested forth to be admitted and explore. Breaking the kiss Duo watched Heero's face carefully. "That was nice, Heero, but you don't have to do this if you don't want to. That's not why I offered you a place to stay. I mean, I think you're gorgeous, sexy and one hell of a man, but I won't push you into anything and don't feel you have to do anything because I took you in. I don't work that way."

"Hai. I know. I did it because I wanted to." Heero peeked up through his messy bangs to see if Duo understood what he was trying to say.

The light in Duo's eyes told him the rest and he reached for another kiss before standing up. "Let's go for that walk now."

~ * ~

The days began to pass and Heero had been living with Duo for a week and a half. He had searched for a job day after day but was so far unlucky in his pursuit. He returned to the apartment disillusioned and weary. He tossed his keys onto the small coffee table and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Duo would be home in an hour and it was Heero's turn to cook.

He fetched the ingredients he needed and began to make dinner. His mind wandered over the day's interviews; it was always the same response. He was either too young or didn't have the experience they required. To say he was frustrated was an understatement. His money was beginning to run low, his father having cut off his credit cards and so he was left with only the meager savings he had acquired over the past few years. He needed to get a job and get one soon, he couldn't expect Duo to support him.

The more he thought about it the more Heero's mind wandered back to Duo's original proposal. He was still uncertain about his feelings in that area, but he had to admit, Duo didn't seem any worse for it. If anything the long haired man was at least getting some. Their relationship hadn't proceeded beyond gentle hugs and occasional kisses, mainly because Heero was still unsure and Duo didn't want to push.

Heero knew if he wanted to take things to the next step that Duo would be willing enough, so why then was he hesitating so much? With a sigh he turned back to the stove and drained the rice. Until Heero had a job he felt he would only be giving Duo the impression that he was allowing the relationship to progress to the next level by way of payment, and that was something he didn't want Duo to think. He wanted more... oh yes. He was finding that each day he was dating Mrs. Palmer and her five daughters more than he should have been, and it was beginning to tell on him. 

In some ways he envied Duo and the release he obtained daily at his job. While Heero was curious to know what full on making love was like, he was cautious about finding out. Part of him was hesitant; he laughed as he thought about that. He was limited in his knowledge and experiences, having masturbated frequently he knew what felt good to him. He had only had three partners in his short life and his experiences in those relationships had amounted to a couple of blow jobs and the occasional hand job. 

Having watched Duo 'in action' and witnessed the total look of rapture on his face when he had been making love to himself with the toy, Heero knew there was much more pleasure to be had. He sighed as he turned the vegetables down. He forced his mind to stop running in circles. Idly he wondered if Duo would be willing to sit down and talk with him, tell him what it was like to make love, to be made love to. He was also curious to learn a little more about Duo's job, the topic hadn't been raised since Heero's admission to being the voyeur and Heero wanted to know what it was like for Duo, what the company expected and the whole 'peep show' thing in general. The sound of the front door opening jolted his mind back to the present and he cleared his head.

"Hey, Heero, I'm home," Duo's cheery voice rang out. "Mmmm something smells good." Duo stuck his head over Heero's shoulder to see what was cooking on the stove.

Heero felt his heartbeat rise a little at Duo's closeness. "It's nearly cooked. How was your day?" Heero kept his gaze on the vegetables he was stirring.

"Ohh, not too bad." Duo declined to comment any further. "How was yours? Any luck with a job?" Duo went back to the lounge room and pulled off his boots.

"Iie. The same old story. Either too young or no experience."

"Never mind, Heero. I'm sure something will come up soon." Duo did his best to keep his voice cheery. He knew how hard Heero was trying and he felt sorry for the man. Duo went through to his room and popped his boots under the dresser. He went into the closet and fetched a change of clothes. Slipping into the shorts and T-shirt he felt more comfortable. He returned to the kitchen just as Heero was placing their dinner on the two plates. Duo reached for the plates as Heero popped the pan in the sink and carried them through to the small table.

As they ate dinner so they discussed the normal things like weather, who's turn it was to do the laundry, when the electricity bill had to be paid and what to put on their next shopping list. With the subject of food and bills Heero was again uncomfortably aware of his lowering finances. While he still had a bit in his account it wasn't going to last more than another four weeks at the most.

Dinner over with, Duo filled the sink and began to wash the plates; Heero put the coffee machine on and then dried the clean dishes. Coffee's in hand they went through to the lounge and sat on the couch to watch some television. They found a movie and Duo lost himself to the play of the figures on the screen. Heero watched with half his attention, the other still running the problem of his finances through his head. With a sigh he decided to take the plunge and ask Duo about work at the peep show.

"Duo?" he began hesitantly.

Duo turned his violet eyes from the screen to look at Heero. He could sense something in the tone of voice Heero was using and knew this was something important. "Yes, Heero?"

"I... Ummm..." Heero swallowed hard and focused his gaze on his hands that twisted nervously in his lap. "About your job. What's it like? What exactly do you do? I mean, I know what you do, but what is it you _do_? Oh shit this isn't coming out right at all."

Duo smiled and placed his hand on Heero's thigh. "It's okay, Heero, I know what you mean."

Heero peeked up through his bangs and saw the genuine smile and returned it with a shy one of his own. Duo wasn't mocking him.

"Let's see... What's the best way to explain this?" Duo thought for a moment. "To answer the first question, what's it like? Well, it can be fun or it can be a chore, depends on what you make it."

"But how?

"You get told what the job is...."

"Nani?"

Duo chuckled. "Zechs, the boss, he lets you know what the job is. It might be just a teasing strip show, or it could be the customer wants to watch you jerk off. They may want to see you spread and finger yourself, or jerk off as you finger yourself. Then there is the all the way which you have seen already....."

Heero blushed.

Duo continued despite Heero's blush, he thought the tinge of red on Heero's cheeks was quite cute. "..then there are requests for toy play.."

"Toy play?"

Duo chuckled. "Oh yeah, toy play can be a lot of fun. When you do an all the way you use a dildo to penetrate. Toy play is similar. There are a range of toys, it usually means using a vibrator or dildo and running it all over your body, arousing yourself as well as the customer. Most times you also wear a cock ring so as you can't come regardless of how turned on you are."

Heero unconsciously crossed his legs. "But wouldn't that hurt after a while? I mean surely all that teasing can't be good for you?"

Duo laughed and slid a little closer until his side was pressing against Heero. "Most customers that request toy play like to see you tease and torment yourself until your cock is dripping and you're begging for your release. They get off on the begging part, gives them a sense of control. Eventually you are granted your release and ohh boy does it feel good." Duo's eyes glazed a little as he lost himself in the memories of several toy play scenes he had done.

"But what if they don't let you ummm... come?"

"You do get the odd sadistic bastard that likes to see you writhing and begging and then after they have shot their load still refuse to let you come; but once that window closes, the show is over, so you can easily snap the clip to the ring and get yourself off."

"Oh."

"It isn't all that hard to do, Heero." Duo pressed himself a little closer and caressed Heero's thigh lightly. His eyes flickered to Heero's crotch and he smiled to himself as he noticed the bulge beginning to appear. Seemed like Heero was getting a little turned on by this talk.

"But how do you do it? I mean how do you... you know... what do you think about to get yourself... ummm.."

"Hard and excited?" Duo offered with a laugh.

"Uh. Yeah." Heero's blush deepened a little.

"Well I don't know what the others think about, but I like to think of my perfect partner. I visualize it's his hands that are caressing my body, his fingers touching me intimately." Duo's eyes clouded. 

"And what's your perfect partner look like?" Heero whispered. He already had an idea from Duo's sort of confession when they first met, but for some unfathomable reason he needed to hear Duo say it again.

"My perfect partner? He's strong, compact with golden bronze skin. He has a unique scent about him and moves with effortless grace. He's kind and gentle, happy to give and receive pleasure. He's thoughtful of my likes, needs and desires. He's nicely endowed and knows how to use it. He also has the most expressive, stunning blue eyes, kissable lips, and a wild thatch of hair." Duo pressed even closer and brought his lips to within millimeters of Heero's. His amethyst eyes locked with Prussian. "You're my idea of the perfect partner," he breathed huskily and then brushed his lips tenderly against Heero's.

Heero moaned as his eyes slid shut; Duo's lips moving across his own exciting him further. As Duo's lips began their retreat so Heero's mouth followed, he didn't want to give up on that kiss just yet.

Duo felt a tingle pass through him and he shivered. His cock ached inside his shorts as his hand brushed lightly over the juncture of Heero's thighs. "Would you like a little help with that?" he whispered as Heero nibbled along his bottom lip driving his own desire to maddening heights.

Heero was lost to his body's needs. His hips arched lightly into the teasing brush, seeking more friction for his burning length. "Ohhh, Duo," he moaned as he reached for another kiss.

Duo returned the kiss with a fiery one of his own. His tongue plunged inside and explored the cavern of Heero's mouth, touching each spot, finding what made Heero moan and swallowing those moans. His hand continued to brush back and forth over the constricting denim, coaxing Heero to full hardness.

"Ohh gods..."

Duo eased his fingers to the zipper of Heero's jeans and began to tug it down. He slipped his fingers inside and cupped the swollen length. Heero's hips bucked against his hand as the kiss deepened further.

Duo located the flap of the boxers and reached for his prize. Pulling the swollen shaft out to greet the air, he slid his thumb over the tip, spreading the wetness and easing the passage of his hand.

Heero's head fell back and his eyes slid shut as Duo massaged the shaft from tip to base, his hips pushed forth demanding more attention to his aching desire.

Duo slid from the couch to kneel on the floor, not releasing Heero from his grasp as he did so. He nudged Heero's legs apart and slipped in-between them. He looked at the hardness he held and licked his lips. Heero was nicely proportioned, the fluid leaking from the tip to dribble down the crown which was blushing with need. He teased the foreskin back to expose the head completely, and then with a lustful wink to Heero, he lowered his mouth and flicked his tongue over the tiny slit.

Heero watched through half lidded eyes as Duo's mouth drew closer to his cock. _Surely Duo wasn't going to? Ohhh gods... he was._ Heero's mind shut down as he felt the electric touch of Duo's tongue against his heated skin and he cried out as his hands came forth to tangle in Duo's hair.

Duo smiled to himself, the taste and scent of Heero intoxicated him, he was drunk on it and loving every moment. His tongue swirled around the flared head before flicking across the juncture of foreskin to cock and then licking the length of the shaft. He bathed the stiff organ with his tongue before wrapping his lips lightly around the head and sucking.

Heero's hips thrust upwards as the teasing suddenly changed and he was sucked like never before. Duo had a talented mouth on him and Heero was determined to experience all of those talents.

Duo shifted his hands to Heero's hips and held him still. Said hips bucked in frustration. Duo chuckled and then drew all of Heero into his mouth, swallowing the length until his nose was pressed firmly against the nest of dark hair. He paused for a moment to regulate his breathing and allow his throat to relax against the hardness; and then he began to work in earnest. His head bobbed up and down, alternating between sucking and licking the delicious cock, drawing moans and sighs from Heero with each touch of mouth and tongue.

Heero felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The sensations that burned along his skin fueling his need even more. Hands tangled in chestnut locks as he tried desperately to pump his hips. He had been on the receiving end of blow jobs before, but never had he felt anything this good. "Ohh, Duo... so goood... more, please... don't stop..."

Duo began to hum, the vibrations of his vocal chords striking the hardness he suckled on and sending more pleasure to Heero's already lust crazed brain.

Heero was reduced to a whimpering puddle. Duo's tongue and mouth bringing him ever closer to the edge, but not allowing him to fall over into paradise.

Duo released one of Heero's hips and dipped his hand into his own shorts. He was so hard his balls ached. His hand began to massage his own length in time with his sucks to Heero's cock, the moans and pleading coming from Heero arousing him further and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself for much longer. Releasing his cock for a moment he quickly undid the button and yanked the zipper down. He sighed around his mouthful as his cock sprang free.

Heero continued to try to thrust his penis deeper into Duo's mouth. With only one hand holding his hips still he had a little more leverage.

Duo wrapped his fingers around his shaft and pumped, fingers grazed lightly over his sac from time to time, intensifying the pleasure. He sucked harder on Heero's shaft and brushed his teeth lightly over the head eliciting a moan of pure desire from Heero.

"Ohh, Duo... too much. I.. I'm gonna..."

Duo sped up his ministrations, determined to take Heero over the other side. He felt Heero's body begin to tense and he backed off a little to allow for the release he craved to taste.

Heero's hips gave another pump and he felt the fire explode. His seed poured from the tip to flood Duo's mouth and he screamed with the intensity of the climax.

Duo swallowed as the salty, slightly bitter fluid filled his mouth. It tasted like honey to Duo and he savored every drop. With Heero spasming in his mouth so his fingers squeezed tighter around his shaft and with a final jerk, he found his own release. His mind drifted as he enjoyed the ripples of pleasure passing through his system. Slowly his hand stilled and he released his now softening cock. His mouth was still attached to Heero's shaft and he reluctantly let it slide from within. He rested his head against Heero's thigh as he closed his eyes and trembled with the last of the aftershocks. His tongue darted out to lick at the softened length of Heero's penis causing Heero to moan with the sensitivity.

Sated, and more than happy, Heero slowly returned to earth. He looked down at where Duo's head lay against his thigh, the tongue sending jolts through him as Duo lapped lazily at his soft organ and he smiled. He ran his fingers through Duo's hair. "Arigato," he said quietly.

Duo looked up and smiled. "My pleasure, Heero. You taste wonderful." Duo pulled himself up from the floor and reached for the box of tissues on the small table. Grabbing a wad he began to clean himself up, blushing slightly as he did so.

Heero watched as the realization dawned on him of what they had just done. Try as he might though, he had no regrets. Duo's touches had sparked the fire within him and he was powerless to control it. Feeling the cool air around his nether regions he turned red as he glanced down to see his cock flaccid and exposed. Sheepishly he tucked himself away as he caught Duo's movements with the tissues out the corner of his eye.

Duo tossed the tissues into the waste basket and zipped himself up. He turned to look at Heero who was watching him. "I enjoyed that, Heero," he said quietly as he sat back down on the couch.

"Hai. So did I," Heero returned. The silence fell uncomfortably between them. Heero wasn't sure what to say. There was much more he wanted to know about Duo's job but he couldn't find the words after that little experience. It was as if something had changed between them and Heero found himself floundering in the new wave of emotion.

Duo pondered Heero's silence and picked up on the uneasy vibes coming from his flat mate. Giving a mental sigh he shook his head. Somehow he had to get it through to Heero that he wanted to do these things, he wanted to map out and explore Heero's body and encourage the Japanese man to do the same, but there was something stopping Heero and Duo wanted to break down that barrier and free the young man to enjoy all the pleasures life had to offer. Feeling that Heero wasn't about to speak anytime soon, Duo thought he had better start some form of communication going.

"Why all the questions on my job, Heero? I mean, it's not that I mind you asking, I'm happy to talk about it if you want to, but I just want you to know that what happened then, between us, was something special and I really enjoyed it."

Heero stared at the American and swallowed. "Duo. I don't want you to think I'm doing any of this as payment for you letting me stay here..." Heero faltered, he couldn't find the words he needed. He needn't have worried though, Duo knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Duo reached forth and wrapped his arms around Heero, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Don't ever say anything like that, Heero. I know you wouldn't whore yourself to me as payment for anything. What just happened between us happened because we wanted it to. I like you, Heero; I like you a lot and if you would give me the chance I would love to get to know you better."

Heero relaxed a little and returned the embrace. "I was asking about your job because I can't seem to find any form of employment, Duo. Every time it's the same story, and to be honest, my savings are running dangerously low. I can't afford to pay my share of the expenses if I don't get a job in the next week...." Heero trailed off.

"That's okay, Heero," Duo replied as he rubbed Heero's back soothingly.

"No it isn't, Duo. I can't, and I don't expect you to support me. I won't let you do that," Heero returned fiercely.

Duo smiled. "Okay my feisty one, so what do you intend to do?"

"That's just it, Duo. I don't know." Heero bit his bottom lip. "Is that.. that offer of working with you as a twosome still open?" he whispered as he cringed inside.

Duo's face softened and he pulled Heero up to look at him. "I'm sure it can be arranged, Heero, if you really want to that is."

Heero lowered his eyes. "I don't think I could do it on my own like you do," he whispered again.

"Not everyone can, Heero, but twosomes usually means the voyeur wants to watch two men making love." Duo raised an eyebrow as if in question. "Could you do that?"

"I... I think so. But only if it's you, Duo."

Duo pulled him close again. "I wouldn't let you do anything like that with someone else, Heero." He stroked Heero's hair. "Would you like me to ask Zechs for you?"

"H.. Hai."

"Heero?"

"Hai, Duo?"

"There's something else here isn't there? I mean you're hiding something. Look, if you don't want to tell me then that's okay..."

Heero swallowed hard. "I'm a virgin."

The statement was made so quietly that Duo nearly missed it, and then when it did register, Duo found he had lost his voice. His mind desperately tried to scramble some form of coherent thought as it processed that piece of information. Finally Duo found his speech. "You are?" It wasn't the best of responses but it was all that Duo could manage for the moment. He mentally slapped himself as he realized how that must have sounded to Heero.

Heero stiffened. "Hai. I am. I guess I just never found the right person..."

"Ohh, Heero. I didn't mean it come out that way. I mean, I think it's sweet you are still a virgin, that you have been saving yourself for the right time and person.. Oh." The ramifications of the statement suddenly hit Duo's brain. "Oh shit."

Heero looked up and smiled. "Oh shit indeed. I couldn't work as a single entertainer, Duo, I'm just not comfortable with that, but if I am to join you in a twosome, well..." 

"Fuck!"

"Exactly."

"So you're a virgin as in you haven't made love before?"

"I guess you realize, Duo, that gay guys loose their virginity twice." Heero cocked his head and blushed at his own forwardness.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then I am a virgin in both respects."

"Oh."

Heero stayed with his head resting upon Duo's chest while Duo thought about Heero's words. Technically he was a virgin in two ways, never having made love to another, either male or female, and never having been made love to.

Finally Duo managed to locate some words. "Heero, don't let it worry you, okay? I'll speak with Zechs tomorrow and see what he thinks. If he's prepared to give you a go, I'll lay down the ground rules first. All twosome's have to be pre-booked so I'll see what's coming up and then we can worry about it from there, but let me tell you, you don't have to do this, Heero. I can support the two of us for a while, you can still look for other employment."

Heero's heart melted with Duo's concern. "I know and I appreciate that, Duo. But I will not become a burden to you, it isn't fair. I tell you what. I'll keep looking for another job while you talk to Zechs. If I get something, then great, if I don't and the opportunity comes up, then I'll give it some really serious thought."

"Okay, Heero. But please, if you're not comfortable with this then don't do it because you feel you owe me. Do it because you want to."

Heero raised his head and searched Duo's eyes. He could read the genuine concern there and it warmed him. "I must admit there is a small part of me that would like to see what it is like, what it is about the job that keeps you doing it, Duo."

Duo smiled and reached for a kiss which Heero returned with enthusiasm. "It's just a job, Heero, but I have a streak of exhibitionism in me I admit. The thought of someone watching me as I pleasure myself turns me on incredibly, I guess that's why I keep doing it."

"Hn." Heero needed to think. He stretched his weary body and yawned. "I think I will have a shower and go to bed," he murmured.

"Okay, Heero. I'm going to catch a few z's myself." Duo stood and pulled Heero with him. He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you for letting me pleasure you."

"Arigato to you, Duo. It was... it was intense. I really enjoyed it. I've never had someone suck me like that before."

Duo chuckled and swatted Heero's rear. "Ohh, Heero. There are so many pleasures I would like to share with you, but only when you're ready and only if you want to. Let's take things one step at a time."

"Hai." Heero placed a kiss to Duo's nose before breaking the embrace and going to the bathroom.

Duo watched him go, emotions swirling through his violet eyes. "I think I love you, Heero," he whispered to himself before going to his bedroom and preparing for bed.

Heero heard the soft spoken words as he shut the bathroom door. _Duo loves me?_ A broad grin found its way to his face as he turned on the water. "I think I may be in love with you too, Duo," he murmured, before stripping off and stepping under the warm spray.

~ oOo ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heero continued in his quest to find employment only to be disappointed yet again. He was really beginning to get frustrated with his lack of skills. It was either that or his father must have spread the word about him leaving. While that was highly unlikely, Heero couldn't help but think it was the sort of thing his father would do.

Duo approached Zechs the next morning at work.

Zechs was making himself a cup of coffee when he noticed Duo hovering in the staff room. Stirring the liquid he waited for the long haired man to speak. When nothing was forthcoming he decided he had better ask. "Is there something you wish to talk to me about, Duo?"

Duo fidgeted, unsure about how to start this conversation. "Umm... yeah, kind of."

"Then out with it. I don't have all day." Zechs smiled. He was quite fond of Duo. The man was a good entertainer and he had several clients return time after time simply to watch the youth tease and torment them, not that he would ever let Duo know. It was all a part of the confidentiality clause in their contracts. Zechs was very astute when it came to things like that. He ran a clean business, he didn't want or need the police to come in and close him down. Operating strictly by the book he very rarely encountered any sort of trouble.

Duo bit his lip and then took the plunge. "I was wondering if there might be an opening for a twosome?"

Zechs cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were interested in twosomes, Duo?"

"I'm not. I mean, I wasn't."

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

Duo sighed. "Okay. Remember a couple of weeks ago now there was this Asian guy come in and ask for an all the way?"

Zechs frowned. "Duo, I shouldn't have to remind you about the privacy laws here."

"I know Zechs, but it's not what you're thinking. I kind of ran into the guy, literally. Oh I didn't know at the time that he was the one that had been in here, but he knew me. Anyway, it turns out he had been kicked out of home and was wandering the streets. I won't go into the details, but I ended up taking him home with me. We're sharing my apartment at the moment."

"And?" Zechs remembered the guy all right. He was gorgeous!

"Well he's having problems finding a job. He told me he had been here and watched me and is curious about the job. I answered his questions as honestly as I could." Duo began to fiddle with his braid.

"Get to the point, Duo; please."

"Yeah. Right. Well he's getting short on cash and I was sort of hoping that you might be able to give him a go here. He's shy and inexperienced and doesn't want to work alone. I had hoped that maybe if there was a twosome coming up on the books that maybe you would give him a try, with me." Duo gave Zechs his best puppy dog look.

Zechs took a mouthful of his coffee and thought. "Inexperienced you say?"

"Yeah."

"Then how is he going to perform? Is he going to be able to cope with the idea that someone is watching him? Will he be able to give what the client has requested?" While Zechs wasn't asking the questions to be cruel, he had to know, after all, the client was his bread and butter.

"I think he will be okay. As long as he's with me it should be fine."

"Okay Duo, tell you what. Bring him in tomorrow and let him have a look around the place from the entertainer's side of things. Show him the room we use for the twosomes and explain to him *exactly* what it is he will be expected to do. I'll have a chat with him myself and then if I'm satisfied, I'll give him a go. Now, it's time to get back to work."

"Thanks Zechs." Duo graced his boss with one of his brilliant smiles. "I'll tell him tonight."

"You do that Duo, now back to work, I'm paying you to entertain clients, not me." Zechs left the staff room with a chuckle and went back out into the foyer area leaving Duo behind to think about what he had said.

~ * ~ 

Heero stepped up the last flight and pushed open the stairwell door; the basket of laundry not heavy, but awkward in his hands. He stopped outside the apartment door and searched for his keys. He had just pulled them from the pocket of his jeans when the door opened on him and caused him to stumble inside.

"Sorry, Heero." Duo's face peered at him from the other side of the laundry basket. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Hn. That's okay." Heero recovered his balance and walked inside. He placed the basket of neatly folded laundry on the bed in Duo's room before starting to lift the garments out and place them in the appropriate drawers and shelves. Duo watched from the door. "How was work?" Heero asked as he tried to make conversation, avoiding the inevitable topic he knew would be arising soon enough.

"Fine."

"What would you like for dinner?"

Duo knew Heero was hedging, that the question he really wanted to ask was lying on the tip of that sweet tongue. "Surprise me, Heero. I really don't mind."

Heero continued to put away the clean laundry, avoiding the question he wanted to ask. With the clothes all disposed of he took the basket through to the bathroom and popped it back under the sink. "I'll start dinner."

Duo watched Heero's methodical approach to the tasks he was performing; he seemed almost robotic. Duo hoped he wouldn't be like that if he did share the entertaining with him. "I'll get showered then." Duo was determined to let Heero bring up the topic of the peep show.

Heero turned his attentions back to the dinner he had started while Duo took his shower. He knew he had to ask. Oh well, it could wait until after dinner when they were sitting in front of the television.

A short while later the pair were sitting comfortably on the couch. Duo was lying down with his head resting in Heero's lap, Heero was idly running his fingers through Duo's bangs as they tried to focus on the program. Finally Heero could stand it no more. "Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Did you speak to Zechs today?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

Duo pulled himself up and sat so he was facing Heero. He looked into the Japanese man's eyes. "I asked him about the possibility of doing a twosome. I explained that you were inexperienced and not comfortable about working by yourself. He was a little hesitant, but he wants you to come in with me tomorrow so that I can show you around and let you see the room that is used for the twosomes. That way you can see first hand what it is like on the other side of the window. He also wants me to explain to you what exactly it is you will be required to do and he wants to talk to you as well."

Heero processed the information for a few minutes before replying. "Okay. I'm still not having any luck with alternate employment so I'll come in with you tomorrow and meet Zechs and go through everything with you."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Duo replied. "But you know you still don't have to do this if you don't want too, Heero."

"Hai. I know."

With that the subject was dropped and they enjoyed the rest of the evening in peace, sharing kisses and warm embraces.

~ * ~

The next morning Heero found himself nervously approaching the building he had visited only once before, this time though he went in through the back entrance with Duo, and not the front door. He followed Duo to the staff room where Duo put his jacket and keys in a small locker.

"Let's go find Zechs shall we?" Duo left the room and went down the hallway, Heero followed. Duo stopped outside a door and knocked.

"Come in."

He twisted the knob and entered the small office. "Zechs, I'd like you to meet Heero." Duo indicated for Heero to step forwards, Heero complied and offered his hand.

Zechs stood up from behind his desk and shook the hand. It was warm and yet strong. "A pleasure to meet you, Heero." Zechs' eyes raked over the body of the youth. He was still just as gorgeous as he remembered from the first time he had the pleasure of meeting the man. If this guy was willing to perform in a double act with Duo then Zechs wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to employ him, provided he could do the job of course. If he could, then Zechs knew he stood to make a lot of money from this. Duo was one of the best and good looking to boot. Combine him with this exotic creature and they would be hammering the door down just to see the two in action. Deciding he had better get back to the idea of business he cleared his throat and motioned for them both to sit.

Heero sat and folded his hands in his lap. Duo slouched casually in the other chair and waited.

"Duo tells me you are interested in employment here. To be more precise, you're willing to work as a double with Duo. Am I correct?"

Heero looked up and met the sapphire gaze. "Hai."

"Duo also informs me that you have never done anything like this before."

"Hai, that's correct."

"Then tell me, Heero, do you think you can handle fucking someone or having someone fuck you while another person is watching? I apologize for my bluntness, but it isn't as glamorous as you may first think and I can't have my entertainers just getting up and leaving half way through a show because they can't handle the thought of being watched while doing something so intimate."

"I may be inexperienced, but I would not let you down. I would like to have a good look around though and find out exactly what is involved and expected before committing myself."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. You sound like a sensible person to me. Duo, will you please show Heero around and explain all he needs to know then come back to my office and we will discuss this further."

"No problem. Coming, Heero?" Duo stood and turned his violet eyes towards his flat mate.

"Hai. Thank you, Zechs." Heero bowed slightly and then left the office with Duo to explore the building.

"See, I told you it would be okay."

"Hn." Heero was having slight doubts as to his abilities to *perform* as Zechs more or less put it. He followed Duo along a passage way, numbered doors ran down the one side and here and there a light was on over the top of the door. Heero looked up curiously.

"The light means the room is occupied; a show is taking place in other words."

"Oh." Heero blushed a little.

Duo stopped outside a door that looked the same as all the others. It had the number 12 in the center and the light was off. Duo reached for the handle and turned to Heero. "This is the room we use for the twosomes." Duo opened the door and Heero followed him inside.

Heero looked around the room. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, just a large bed and a small cabinet. Heero walked deeper into the room and took it all in. There was a window taking up pretty much the entire side of the wall, opposite the window was the bed and beside the bed the cabinet. Heero also noticed a small meter on the wall.

Duo watched as Heero took in everything around him and then began to explain. "The meter over there indicates how much time is left. The voyeur puts his chips into the slot on the other side, this meter registers when that's done. Once you're ready to start you push this small button here and that activates the meter. Thirty seconds after activating the meter the window will slide open. You can't see or hear the person on the other side, but they can see and hear you. I'll show you afterwards the positioning of the furniture in the voyeur room." Duo looked to see how Heero was reacting so far and smiled. Heero was taking it all in with a serious expression.

Heero listened carefully as Duo explained the mechanics of the room. So far so good.

"Once the window has opened you are pretty much on display until it closes again. You check the meter even though you already know how long you have as Zechs will tell you before you enter the room, and then it's all systems go. The bed is positioned like this so as to give the client the best possible view of the action. In the cabinet you will find lube, handcuffs, toys and other stuff like that." Duo smiled at Heero. "Any questions?"

"Iie. I think I have the general idea. So what happens next?"

"Come over here and I'll explain." Duo reached for Heero's hand and pulled him to the bed. They sat for a moment and then Duo began. "The pre booked ones usually specify what they want to see, mostly it's just two people getting really friendly, you know, teasing and arousing each other and then making love. The amount of time specified let's us know how fast we proceed. Most times it's around half an hour."

"Okay." Heero looked around the room again, specifically at the window itself. "We can't see through there at all?"

"Nope."

"Hn."

"Come on, I'll show you the voyeur's side of the window." Duo stood and took Heero's hand, leading him out of the room and along the passage way. They turned a couple of corners and Duo opened another door. The room was similar to the one Heero had been in before only this one had a couple of chairs in it. The meter was on the wall and the small table contained a box of tissues. The window was black, giving no view into the other room. Duo went to the meter and unlocked a small panel to the side. He punched in a code and the window began to slide open revealing the room they had just come from.

"See," Duo said.

Heero nodded. He could clearly see the position of the bed and how the voyeur would be able to get a full on view of the action.

"Well, if you haven't got any questions then I suggest we go back to Zechs and see what he has to say. Do you think you could do it, Heero?" Duo reached forwards and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist. He brushed his lips lightly over Heero's and sighed softly.

Heero enjoyed the moment before returning the kiss, a little harder. His hands found their way to the nape of Duo's neck and he caressed the skin with his thumbs. "Hai, I think I can do it."

"It's really just a case of shutting out the fact of the window, Heero. If you can forget that the window is there then it all becomes much easier to do."

"Hai. And you're sure that you can't see who's on the other side? I mean, the window stays black throughout?"

"On our side it does. You can only see yourself reflected in it."

Heero pondered that thought for a moment before returning his lips to Duo's.

"Mmmmm.... I like your kisses Heero, but I'm afraid I have to get to work. I'll drop you off at Zechs' office and you can discuss things further with him," Duo said as he reluctantly broke the embrace.

The pair left the room and Heero found himself back with Zechs, Duo having departed as he had a client waiting. Heero sat and discussed the room and the general requirements of the job. He specified that he only wanted to be with Duo, no one else and as for single performances? Well he would wait and see how he went. Half an hour later Heero was back outside and on his way home. He had a lot to think about.

~ * ~

Duo returned home to find dinner cooked and Heero listening to some soft music. He sidled up to the chair where Heero was sitting and placed a kiss to those unruly chocolate locks. "So, how did it go with Zechs after I left?"

Heero reached for Duo and pulled him to his lap. Cradling him gently he kissed the pouting, soft lips, feeling them part to allow his tongue to slip inside and explore. When they broke for air he looked into Duo's swirling amethyst eyes. "It went okay. We set the ground rules and sorted out payment and stuff."

"Ahhh." Duo was having a hard time staying in control as Heero's breath ghosted over his skin.

"I believe there is a booking at the end of the week," Heero murmured.

"Is that when Zechs wants you to start?"

"Hai."

"Okay. I'll find out all the details tomorrow then and we can plan out what we're gonna do from there if it will make you more comfortable," Duo said as he rested his head against Heero's shoulder.

"Let's eat," came Heero's response.

Duo chuckled and hopped up, allowing Heero to rise. They went to the kitchen and fetched their meal.

~ * ~ 

Duo returned home from work the next evening with all the details of the up coming twosome. During dinner he explained to Heero just what it was the client wanted, and so therefore what they would be required to do.

With the actual thought of what he was going to be doing beginning to sink in, Heero felt a flush of panic. He wasn't all that sure this was such a good idea anymore. To tell the truth he was scared, still being a virgin he was unsure of what to expect and that troubled him.

Duo was aware that something wasn't sitting quite right with Heero but he didn't want to pry. He figured that Heero would tell him in his own good time.

Heero emerged from the bathroom to find Duo curled up on the sofa watching a movie, dressed only in his silk boxers. He felt himself beginning to react to the sight and tried to control his hormones. He strolled over and sat as comfortably as he could with his friend so close and obviously oblivious to the effect his near naked body was having on Heero.

Duo could feel Heero's heat and noticed him fidgeting a little. "Heero? Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Heero sighed. "Hai. Duo...." Heero fidgeted a bit more. "I really don't quite know how to say this..."

Duo pressed himself a little closer and placed his hand on Heero's shoulder. "It's okay, Heero. If you don't want to go through with the job I can tell Zechs you have changed your mind."

"Iie. No, it isn't that. Well it is, in a manner of speaking. Oh shit. I'm making a complete balls up of this." Heero shook his head and then looked at Duo. "I... I don't want to lose my virginity with someone watching." There, he had said it. Now it was up to Duo to figure it out.

Duo sat and thought about Heero's words and then as the light dawned he smiled. "Are you trying to tell me you want to lose your virginity before you entertain?"

Heero nodded, his voice escaping him as his cheeks flushed bright red. "Duo? Would you?"

"My sweet, Heero. I can't tell you how happy I would be to take your virginity from you, but only if you are truly sure." Duo's breath caught as he waited for Heero's response.

Heero peeked up and saw the tenderness in Duo's eyes. Duo wouldn't hurt him, Duo would show him how wonderful this could be. "I'm sure, Duo. I.. I trust you. Would you please take me to bed and make love to me? Show me what loving is all about?"

Duo drew Heero close to him and pressed his lips firmly against Heero's. He kissed him long and deep, both of them panting at the end of such an intense kiss. "Come with me," Duo said softly as he pulled Heero to his feet and began to lead him to the bedroom.

Heero followed, a little unsteady on his legs as his body responded to the kiss Duo had graced him with. He found himself in Duo's bedroom being pushed firmly to the mattress, Duo sliding alongside of him. They kissed again and Heero felt the warmth travel to his groin.

"Just lie there, Heero and let me show you what loving someone can mean." 

Heero surrendered himself body and soul to Duo's touch and taste. He shivered as Duo's fingers caressed his collarbone while his mouth began a series of teasing licks, sucks and kisses to his neck.

Duo worked his fingers over Heero's collarbone and drifted lower until he found a nipple. He traced his fingertip lightly in circles before brushing over the soft peak. Grasping it gently between his thumb and forefinger he began to twist and pinch lightly.

Heero groaned and writhed as Duo worked on his sensitive nipple. He had no idea that he could be this sensitive to such a small touch. It did wonders for his feeling of pleasure and he didn't want it to stop.

Duo began to kiss lower, working his mouth over the smooth planes of Heero's chest to pause above the now hardened pink pebble. His tongue darted out and licked lazily over the nub, he smiled as Heero jerked underneath him.

"Ohhh... Duo.... feels so good..." Heero huffed out.

Duo continued to lave the nipple, nipping and soothing with tongue and teeth before suckling once again. He switched his attentions to the other nipple and at the same time ran his fingers over Heero's stomach and hip to rest upon a golden thigh.

Heero was wearing his short pajama bottoms and when Duo's fingers began to caress the skin of his thigh, he moaned and writhed with the new sensations.

Duo continued to bathe Heero's nipple as his fingers worked their way along the inside of the soft thigh, swirling in teasing circles, enough pressure to excite without tickling. He released Heero's chest and began to kiss his way languidly over trembling abs towards the hem of Heero's pants while his fingers continued their gentle motions on the thigh, moving slowly higher with each brush of fingertip against heated skin.

Heero's hands found their way to Duo's braid and quickly snapped the band. He worked the strands free and gently slipped them through his fingers as he savored the feel of the silky strands. They brushed against his flesh sending even more pleasurable feelings skittering across nerves and lodging in his groin. The feeling of Duo's fingers as they massaged his thighs added to his pleasure and he let his legs drift apart.

Duo smiled to himself as he watched Heero's legs part for him. He was so beautiful, untouched and fresh and Duo wanted him to enjoy every touch and taste that he could bestow. He returned to his worship of the body before him, slipping his fingers up the inside of Heero's pajamas and locating the crease of hip and thigh. 

Heero moaned as the teasing continued. His cock was rock hard and aching, his balls tight with their need and he longed for Duo to touch him there, to relieve some of the pressure that was building. He thrust his hips as he felt Duo's fingers run lightly along the crease of his leg, seeking to draw those torturing appendages closer to where he craved the touch the most.

Duo paused for a moment and lifted his head. Heero lay with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. He was simply gorgeous. Eyes flickered open and a questioning gaze held his own.

"Why did you stop?"

Duo grinned and brought his hands to the waistband of Heero's pajamas. "May I?" he asked as he tugged lightly.

"Of course," came the husky reply.

Duo wasted no time. He pulled the cotton material off as Heero lifted his hips to aid the progress. Duo tossed them aside and looked down at the Japanese beauty. "Lovely," he managed to say, his voice thick with lust. Heero was certainly a fine specimen of the human male form; but naked and aroused he was simply breathtaking. Duo's eyes were gazing appreciatively over the network of bone and muscle that made up Heero's physique, from the broad shoulders, over muscled chest to narrow waist and hips, pausing at the juncture of his legs. Heero was fully aroused, his cock standing proudly to attention, weeping a little in desire, balls heavy with need. He was everything Duo had ever dreamed of and he was all his for the taking. A lump rose in Duo's throat as he contemplated his coming actions.

Heero watched through his own half lidded eyes as Duo's sight appraised his form. He felt the flush rising in his skin as his body was scrutinized. He smiled when he saw Duo lick his lips; evidently he met with Duo's approval. He reached his own hands forwards and tugged at Duo's boxers, sliding them over Duo's slender hips. Duo's hand reached out and assisted in their removal.

Both completely naked they stared lustfully at each other before Duo broke the spell, reaching forward to steal a kiss as he pressed his flesh against Heero's and ground his hips, causing them both to moan with desire as their lengths met for the first time. Heero ran his hands over Duo's flank and towards his rump. He caressed the cheeks as he continued to grind his hips, attempting to gain more friction.

Finally Duo raised his head for air and nibbled lightly along Heero's bottom lip. "I need to prepare you, Heero," he whispered, his voice thick with lust.

Heero spread his legs in invitation. "I trust you, Duo," he said simply.

Duo swept in for another kiss as his hand went to the bedside cabinet and yanked open the drawer. Nimble fingers soon found the tube he sought and he quickly brought it back to the bed and flipped the cap. Pulling away from the kiss he brought the tube up so Heero could see what he was doing and squeezed some of the clear gel onto his fingers. Dropping the tube to the bed he moved down a little and began to rub the pads of his fingers over the small patch of skin behind Heero's balls, eliciting more moans of pleasure from Heero.

Heero bucked his hips at the touch, it felt so good he wanted more. He trembled a little as he felt Duo's fingers slip down further into the crevice of his ass and circle around his virgin entrance. Part of him was doubtful about what he was about to embark on, and yet he really wanted it. He tried to get himself to relax and accept the pleasure. He reached forth and slipped his own hand between Duo's legs to grasp at the silky hard length that had been neglected for too long and simply begged for attention.

Duo gasped as Heero's fingers wrapped around his cock, the touch being welcomed eagerly. His hips began to thrust into the warm tunnel as he slowly slid a finger into Heero's virgin opening. Heero was so tight and hot. Duo added his own moans to those of Heero's.

Heero felt the intrusion into his most intimate area and relaxed to accommodate it. The digit worked around in him and while there was some mild discomfort, it wasn't unpleasant. His own hand began to stroke Duo's length, Heero enjoying the small thrusts of Duo against his palm. He had longed to touch the long haired man in such a manner since first seeing that gloriously naked body a couple of weeks ago. He had dreamt of how Duo would feel in his hand and if anything it was much better in reality that in the dream. Duo's shaft felt hot and heavy, the vein pulsing with desire, the tip leaking the proof. His hand reached under a little more and caressed the silky sac beneath causing Duo to moan louder.

"Oh yeah, baby. Touch me, stroke me. I want to feel your hands all over me," Duo hissed as Heero's hands went on their little expedition. His own finger continued to stroke Heero's inner walls and stretch the tight entrance. Soon he had two fingers inside and buried to the knuckle. Heero was so unbelievably tight that Duo knew he would have to prepare him thoroughly, but even so, Heero was bound to experience some mild pain from their joining.

Heero was enjoying the sensations of Duo's fingers inside him, stroking him, pleasuring him. Suddenly he arched his back as fireworks exploded. "Ohh Duo!" he cried out. "What the fuck was that?"

Duo snickered softly. "That, my sweet Heero, was your prostate. Sometimes called your pleasure center or sweet spot. Did it feel good?"

"Ohh, shit yes! I want you to do that again."

Duo laughed, only too happy to oblige. He crooked his fingers again and searched for the spongy bump. Bingo. Heero arched again and then slammed back down onto his hand.

"Ohhh gods, Duo.... I want you now. Please..."

"Not yet, my Heero. I want to stretch you a little more otherwise it will be painful for you." Duo smiled. His own cock was aching madly and Heero's hand tightening around it each time he hit that special spot didn't help his control much either. "Soon baby, soon...."

Heero continued to writhe on the bed. He pulled his legs up and bent them at the knees, spreading them wider in an effort to coax Duo to hurry up. Finally Duo considered him stretched enough and carefully withdrew his fingers from that delicious heat.

Heero moaned at the loss. His body wanted more of those sensations. He felt a hand over his and opened his eyes.

"Heero, you have to let go of my cock, keep that up and I'm gonna cum right now and I want to be buried deep inside you when I find my release."

Heero reluctantly let go of Duo's shaft and watched as Duo coated his length in lube. 

Once satisfied he was slicked enough Duo positioned himself between Heero's legs, spreading them a little more as he guided himself towards that untouched haven. He paused and rubbed the head of his penis around the opening, smiling as he watched it quiver in anticipation. "You ready for me, Heero?"

"Hai, Duo. Please take me, make me yours. I want to know what love is."

Duo felt his eyes well and quickly forced the tears away. He began to press forwards. The tip of his erection slowly breached Heero's body and Duo moaned as the warmth enveloped him. He pushed steadily forth until he was about half way in. He paused and looked down at Heero.

Heero looked back and smiled. "Feels different, but nice in a fulfilling sort of way," he whispered. While it was certainly uncomfortable there wasn't any undue pain. Duo had prepared him well.

Duo began to pull back a little before pushing forth once more. "So tight, Heero," he moaned as his cock pushed deeper into untouched territory. "Ohh, sooo good." Duo sank to the hilt and paused to give Heero time to adjust to his girth.

Heero had no idea that being filled like this could feel so good. His body adapted quickly and he gave an upward thrust of his hips to indicate his readiness.

Duo's eyes were closed and he trembled a little as he fought to regain control of his rebellious body. He wanted this to last and so he did his best to think of anything other than the tight heat of Heero's channel and the bronzed flesh that lay below. He felt Heero's hips push up, drawing him deeper inside and he gasped.

"Duo... please..." Heero's voice pleaded.

"I'm not hurting you am I, Heero?" Duo asked with concern. He wasn't sure if the plea was for him to withdraw or to start moving.

"No, you're not hurting me, but I need you to move," Heero replied, his voice a little hoarse.

Duo grinned. "You got it, baby." He began his slow retreat and paused when only the head of his cock remained inside, then swiftly he plunged back in and struck Heero's prostate with deadly accuracy.

Heero screamed and arched upwards as the pleasure flooded his body. Desperately he tried to push up against Duo, eager for him to hit that spot again and again. His cock leaked precum in a steady flow and throbbed for some attention.

Duo took hold of Heero's hips and began finding a rhythm. His gentle advance and retreat began to build in pressure, speed and urgency as his cock was stroked and massaged by the intense heat and tightness of Heero's slick passage. Duo knew it wouldn't take long for his climax to hit him and while he craved it desperately, he was also loathe to reach it. He leaned forwards and took Heero's lips in a soul shattering kiss.

Heero responded to the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, trying to get the American as deep as possible. His cock rubbed between their stomachs and his head spun with the overload.

Duo released Heero's lips and reached for Heero's angry, red cock. His hand wrapped securely around the length and he began to pump in time with his thrusts. He moaned as his climax began to build, he wanted Heero to come first.

Heero cried out and dug his fingers into Duo's shoulders as his cock was stroked, his hips thrust frantically as he sought more of the heated thick shaft inside him and friction to his burning length.

Duo's hips snapped as he buried himself deeper, his hand squeezed and sped up as he found Heero's prostate and brushed against it mercilessly.

Heero was reduced to whimpering as he was assaulted inside and out. The fire began to burn with an intensity he hadn't known possible and he cried out as it began to consume him. "Ohhh, Duo... Tooo good.... I'm gonna cum...."

"That's it Heero, come for me," Duo managed to gasp out as he felt his own balls tightening.

"Nnnngggg..... Ohhh gods...." Heero screamed as the fire exploded within. Hot seed raced from his balls to erupt from the tiny slit and coat his stomach and Duo's hand. His passage clamped down and he was lost in a sea of emotional turmoil, not wanting to find the surface, quite happy to drown.

With the heat of Heero's cum spilling over his hand and the tight channel clenching around him, Duo knew he was lost. He gave another two thrusts and felt his own fluid escape his body to coat Heero's insides. His thrusts slowed as he rode the waves of his orgasm, enjoying the pulse of his cock against the velvet passage that held him prisoner. With a sigh he slumped forwards onto Heero's chest.

Heero was flying. He had never felt anything so good in his entire life. The fact that it was Duo that had taken his virginity, made love to him so tenderly, only made the experience even more memorable. He became aware of Duo's weight upon his chest and he lowered his hands to Duo's back where he began to rub slowly. "Arigato, Duo. That was.... mind blowing. Is it always this good?"

Duo managed to get his muscles working again and raised himself to his elbows. He gazed tenderly at the man beneath him. "Only with someone you love, Heero. Only with someone you love." He reached for a kiss.

Heero granted the kiss, plundering Duo's mouth with his tongue in an attempt to let his lover know how much he enjoyed his first time, and that he also returned Duo's love. "Ai Shiteru, Duo," he whispered softly as the kiss broke. The smile he received was truly one of pure happiness.

Duo began to slide his softened cock from Heero's body, trying to be as gentle as he could but still Heero winced a little. "Gomen, Heero. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Duo, just a little sore, but that is to be expected, ne?" Heero snuggled up close and wrapped his arms around Duo.

Duo returned the embrace and kissed the top of Heero's head. "I think we should get some sleep now Heero," he said quietly as he tried to snag the blankets with his toes.

"I guess I should go and make up the couch."

Duo stiffened and then pulled Heero close to him. "No way, Yuy. You're sleeping with me from now on. Unless of course, that is, you don't want to."

Heero snuggled closer. "I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled.

"Ohh Heero." Duo shook his head and then kissed his lover's forehead. " Better clean you up a little first and then sleep." Duo slid from the bed and padded to the bathroom. He returned moments later with a wash cloth. Gently he wiped the evidence of their lovemaking from Heero's body and his own before returning the cloth to the bathroom. He switched off the light and climbed back into the bed, pulling the blankets with him.

Heero sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to his partner and within moments was fast asleep.

Duo lay for a while, his mind going back over their lovemaking. He had never enjoyed making love so much as he had with Heero. He ran each part back through his mind, reliving the ecstasy shown on Heero's face as he touched him. Then Duo had a thought. The booking for the end of the week where Heero would be making an appearance for the first time. Idly his mind wandered as he ran the idea through his head. With a smile on his lips he drifted off to join Heero in the land of dreams.

~ oOo ~


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: + indicates scene change from each side of the window

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4

The sunlight drifted in through the partially open curtains and fell across golden skin, stirring the occupant to wakefulness. Heero blinked his eyes sleepily and yawned. He felt relaxed, content, warm and unable to move. He froze for a moment until the reason he couldn't move came back to him. He smiled and looked at the top of a chestnut head. Duo was using him as a teddy bear.

The previous evening's events flooded back and he looked upon them with love and happiness. He had lost his virginity at last, and with someone he cared deeply for. Duo's gentleness and tenderness as he had taken him and shown him just how good sex could be only cemented the growing feeling of love, and Heero knew he had found that special someone.

Duo stirred slightly and groaned a little as the sun made its presence known. His violet eyes fluttered open and he stiffened for a moment as he realized he was cuddling someone. He relaxed as he inhaled the scent of Heero and warmed all over. He felt happy and content. The fact that Heero was still in bed with him, happy to lay there sent tingles through his system; not that Heero had had much chance to move. Duo smiled sheepishly as he realized he was wrapped around Heero, holding him in a warm embrace; an embrace he was reluctant to break. He tilted his head and looked into amused cobalt.

"Morning, Duo." Heero dropped a kiss to that cute nose.

"Mmmm... Morning, Heero. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, I did."

"Good." Duo snuggled a little closer and sighed. "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Heero whispered as he cuddled Duo closer to him. His arms wrapped around Duo's slender form and pulled him even closer.

Duo tucked his head under Heero's chin and enjoyed the moment. Heero's fingers were tracing patterns across the bare skin of his back and Duo shivered, feeling his body respond. His own fingers began to reciprocate the action, running lightly over Heero's hip.

Heero's skin was on fire, each brush of Duo's fingers burning him with gentle torment. His morning erection no longer an embarrassment as he felt Duo's hardness rubbing against his thigh.

"I think we need a shower," Duo mumbled.

"Hai. I agree." Even though Duo had cleaned them both off after their lovemaking last night, Heero still felt sticky.

Duo released Heero from his arms and rolled over, he stretched his lithe body in a feline fashion before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his hair falling around him in tangled waves.

Heero watched the little display, his groin aching. Duo was so graceful, so alluring without even trying and Heero's heart felt as if it would burst with new found joy. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and out of the bed. Standing, he stretched his own nude form, chasing the sleep from his muscles and easing the kinks from his spine, not in the least bit shy about displaying his body for his... lover? _Yes,_ Heero thought with a smile. _Duo was now his lover._

Duo watched the sensual display and felt his own body answering; his erection firming as his eyes appreciated the curves and planes of Heero's well toned physique. The man was a walking god and Duo intended to worship every day for as long as Heero would allow. He could clearly see Heero's excitement, jutting out from his groin, glistening slightly at the tip and he licked his lips. He would love to have Heero on toast for breakfast.

Duo stood, and in his own naked glory moved around the bed to embrace Heero and kiss him good morning. Lips met and parted, tongues roamed freely, reacquainting with soft palate, and sensitive spots previously unexplored. Stroking the inside of Heero's warm mouth with his tongue, Duo moaned and pushed himself closer.

Heero responded and thrust his own hips in answer. Breaking the kiss they stared deep into cobalt and amethyst before Duo tugged Heero in the direction of the bathroom. They embraced and kissed again as Duo fumbled for the taps and turned on the water. The water warmed and they stepped under the spray, still locked at the lip. Hands began to roam over the slickness of heated skin, moans were given and taken as mouths continued to plunder.

Heero managed to pull away long enough to sink to his knees and came eye to eye with Duo's impressive cock. Heero hadn't had the chance to explore Duo's body thoroughly as yet and he was desperate to see just how vocal he could make his partner. He eyed the length greedily. Duo was also uncut and the head was weeping in anticipation. Heero's tongue darted out and swiped across the sensitive head before lapping softly at the slit. Duo's hips thrust forwards as a groan escaped his mouth.

Duo's hands reached down and tangled themselves in Heero's hair, holding him perfectly in position. He tried to keep his hips from thrusting wildly, but it was hard when that sweet mouth hovered over his burning need.

Heero licked again, working his tongue from tip to base, along the underside and back again. He tried to remember what had felt good to him and return the pleasure ten fold to Duo. Judging by the moans, he was on the right track. He wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck lightly.

"Ohhh, Heero.... That's it baby. Suck it for me," Duo groaned as Heero's mouth drew him in.

Heero took as much of Duo into his mouth as he could. He reached his hands up and steadied himself with one on Duo's hip and the other cupping Duo's balls. He weighed them in his hand, feeling the heaviness under the silky skin and then caressed them gently, all the time moving his mouth along the slickened shaft.

Duo knew he wasn't going to last long. For a man with little experience Heero was sure talented with his mouth and a fast learner. Duo rocked steadily as he felt his orgasm building. Heero's fingers sneaking between his slightly spread legs to trace along the cleft of his ass and torment him further. He whimpered as his tight entrance was fingered lightly, the extra stimulation triggering his release. He pulled his cock back slightly to warn Heero of his impending climax, and then, with a strangled cry, he gave in and shot his seed into Heero's waiting mouth.

Heero backed off a little and relaxed his mouth as much as he could in readiness for Duo's cum. The warm, salty fluid hit the back of his throat and he instinctively swallowed. The taste was a little unpleasant to start with, but then Heero found he liked the slightly bitter, salty flavor and suckled gently in an attempt to draw more of that fluid from Duo's body.

Duo continued to rock gently as his orgasm washed through him, tingles of pleasure raced through his veins as he rode the euphoria to the end. With a satisfied sigh he pulled himself from Heero's mouth and drew Heero up to embrace him. Their lips met in desire and Heero's parted to allow Duo to taste himself.

As the kiss deepened so Duo's fingers traced between their bodies to wrap around Heero and stroke. Heero moaned and thrust into the hand that pleasured him so expertly. The kiss was broken and Heero found himself being turned around, his back pressing against Duo's chest as Duo once more took his hardened length into his hand and pumped. Duo's other hand worked over his chest to locate a nipple and gently pinch and twist.

Heero became a slave to Duo's knowing hands as they tormented and teased his body expertly, fingers running over his chest, pausing to tweak a nipple before descending down to cup his testicles and roll them around, all the time the other hand never faltered in its stroking of his length. From time to time Duo's thumb swiped over the tip, adding even more to the pleasure overload.

Heero began to push his hips in earnest, his climax building as he was stroked, teased and pleasured. He threw his head back onto Duo's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as the fire began to claim his soul, burning through his nerves to settle in his groin where it built to an inferno. "Ohhh, Duo..... I can't... I can't...." he panted as he thrust helplessly into that commanding hand.

"Let it go, Heero... Let your seed come forth... Coat my hand with your essence... Come for me baby."

With a keening cry Heero let go and flew. His hips jerked and his breath caught as the liquid fire erupted from his cock in molten rivers, running over Duo's hand and spraying the tiles, Duo's hand continuing to stroke him as he came, milking every last drop from his exhausted body.

As the last ripples left him so Heero slumped, the intensity having drained his reserves. Duo held him close and kissed the back of his neck. "Beautiful, just beautiful," he whispered.

~ * ~

Duo looked over the book in the foyer. Zechs had given him permission to see what the client had requested for the twosome scheduled for Friday. His eyes lit up as he saw the request. Two males, teasing and tormenting each other. Toys optional, but welcomed. All the way. Time: 1 hour.

His mind began to work as he thought of the many delicious ways in which he and Heero could fill this request. With the idea planted he went back to work intending to let Heero know that evening what had been requested and to see if he would be comfortable with what Duo had in mind to fulfill those requests.

~ * ~

Heero trudged home after yet another fruitless interview. He was tired and angry. This last one had really gotten under his skin. The interview had started out quite well, the guy seemed happy with Heero's age and lack of experience. He gave Heero the impression that the company would be willing to take him on and train him.... but at a price.

At first Heero hadn't realized that the guy was coming on to him, just what the payment for training would be, but he soon got the message when the guy came up behind him and groped him.

Needless to say the interview had gone downhill from there.... rapidly. Heero had been shocked at first. The fact that another person would so openly fondle his groin while purring into his ear just what advances he could expect to gain within the company for the return of certain *favors,* stunned him into immobility. But not for long.

Heero had left moments later knowing there was no way he could ever work for a company that employed such perverse individuals. He doubted the guy would be doing much in the way of interviewing for a while either. When Heero had left the guy was nursing a black eye, swelling jaw and it would be some time before he could use his *equipment* again.

Heero smirked. At least he had gained some satisfaction from teaching that guy a lesson. No one fucked with Heero Yuy unless he wanted you to.

Turning the corner, Heero saw the familiar apartment block ahead and smiled. Duo would be home soon and then he would know exactly what he was required to do for the session on Friday. At least if he was earning money this way he would be doing it because he wanted to, not as some cheap favor for some sleazy guy. He had been impressed with Zechs and the way he ran his business. Heero had to give the man the credit he deserved. He was meticulous in his records and contracts. Protecting both his workers and himself as well as maintaining a high standard for his clients. Heero knew he would go through with Friday's appointment, he owed it to Duo and to Zechs for giving him a chance. Besides, when he really thought about it he found himself being turned on by the idea of someone watching him being pleasured and returning said pleasure.

He stepped into the elevator and rode to his and Duo's floor. Stepping out, he covered the distance to the door in a few strides. Moments later he was in the apartment and listening to the shower running. Duo was already home.

The water turned off and Heero went through to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. He heard the bathroom door open and the sounds of Duo going through to the bedroom. Finishing his drink he followed the sounds. Duo was toweling his hair, a pair of minuscule shorts adorning his hips. Heero smiled as he walked up behind Duo and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and soap.

"Hey there, lover," Duo responded as he turned in Heero's arms to face the man he adored. The towel dropped to the floor.

Heero reached for those soft lips and kissed them thoroughly. "How was your day?" he asked as they broke for air.

"Pretty good. And yours?" Duo released Heero and picked up the towel. Heero took the towel from Duo and began to dry the chestnut strands.

"Hn. No luck with the interview. The guy was a sleaze," Heero replied as he coaxed Duo to sit on the bed and then fetched Duo's hairbrush.

"Really? What happened?" Duo's curiosity was piqued. He sat back as Heero settled behind him.

Heero began to work his fingers through the waterfall, untangling the strands before picking up the brush, and starting at the ends, he began to tame the mass. "Hn. He said that my lack of experience didn't matter, that they would train me."

"Oh?"

"He wanted something in return for the training."

Duo stilled as he felt cold all over. "What?" he whispered, afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"He didn't come right out and say. He groped me instead."

Duo froze. The mere thought of someone else touching *his* Heero made his blood boil.

Heero could feel the anger rolling off Duo and quickly spoke. "He didn't get very far. I decked him."

Duo's shoulders began to shake. Alarmed, Heero dropped the brush and pulled himself around to face Duo. He tilted Duo's chin up so as to see his face and eyes and stopped in shock. Duo was laughing?

"I'm sorry, Heero, I can't help it," he snickered. "You decked him?"

"Hai, I did."

"Ohhh, Heero." Duo continued to giggle as he pulled his lover close for a kiss. 

Heero smiled as they pulled apart and returned to his task of brushing the chestnut mane. Once done he swiftly braided it and tied it off with a band. Duo was simply purring with the attention. He loved having his hair brushed, but only rarely allowed anyone to touch it. To Heero it was the ultimate sign of trust and he valued that deeply.

Hair done, Duo headed out to the kitchen to cook dinner while Heero took his own shower. Later that evening Duo broached the subject of the twosome, explaining to Heero what the client had requested and what he planned to do. "We have an hour time wise to complete the whole show in. Do you think you can manage what I said?"

Heero thought about Duo's words, the teasing and touching he could handle, but what of the toys? Duo had mentioned them briefly, insisting they only use the basics. He had to admit he was curious to know what pleasures the toys could provide. There was only one thing for it now... He had committed to it and so he would have to see it through.

They watched a little television, curled comfortably against each other before going to bed. Heero enjoyed sharing the intimacy of sleeping with Duo. To have another warm body snuggled against your own, arms draped about your form and your chest used as a pillow comforted him in more ways than one. It soothed his soul and reminded him that he was indeed cared about, and Duo liked to snuggle, there was no doubt about it. Heero was for the first time in a long time content with his lot. With warm happy thoughts in his head Heero drifted off to sleep.

~ * ~

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly. Heero had all but given up looking for a job, it didn't seem to matter anymore. After Friday he would know for sure whether or not he was comfortable with the line of work he had been offered and so decided to delay all other decisions concerning his life and employment until after then.

Friday morning dawned clear and bright, Heero awoke first as usual and lay with his arms entwined around Duo who was sprawled across his legs, abdomen and chest. The steady rise and fall of Duo's chest indicated his lover was still in a deep sleep and so Heero lay quietly, savoring the warmth of Duo's body against his own. He reached a finger to sweep the errant bangs away from Duo's face and smiled in amusement when Duo's nose wriggled as a stray hair tickled the end.

He studied the planes of his lover's face, it never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful the other man was. The curve of his jaw with the hint of stubble, full pouty lips that were so kissable, high cheekbones and slightly upturned nose giving him a delicate, almost feminine look. The lashes that were long, sweeping over the cheeks in half moons, hiding the violet depths behind from his view to the crown of chestnut hair with its streaks of gold and red. Duo was something to be admired and loved in Heero's book; and Heero hoped that Duo would continue to want his love for a long time to come.

Unconsciously Heero's fingers began to caress the soft skin of Duo's back as he cradled him against his chest, sighing with contentment as his lover snuggled closer. He pressed a kiss to the top of Duo's head as he continued to trace lazy patterns with the pads of his fingers.

Duo began to stir. The light tender touches awakening him to the morning's warm glow. He sighed and began to purr softly as the ministrations to his skin continued. There was nothing sexual in the touch, just a tender, loving warmth that spoke of uninhibited love and caring. Duo smiled to himself and kept his eyes closed, wanting to just lay and enjoy the peaceful moment.

Heero picked up of the soft purring and glanced down. He could see Duo's eyes still closed, but he knew he was awake. "Morning beautiful," he whispered as he reached down to place a kiss on Duo's cheek.

Duo yawned as his eyes opened. He looked up to meet Heero's soft cobalt and smiled. "Morning to you too, Hee-chan."

Heero raised an eyebrow at the endearment. "Hee-chan?"

Duo snickered softly. "Yup. You're my Hee-chan."

Heero shook his head. "Okay, I'll allow that one, but nothing else."

"Awww..." Duo pouted. "So I can't call you schnookums, Hee-bear or stud muffin?"

Heero blanched. 

Duo laughed. "Just teasing you, baby."

"You had better be," Heero growled playfully and then hugged Duo close.

Duo wriggled his way over Heero's body until he was lying prone on top of the Japanese man. He lowered his lips and pressed a kiss to Heero's forehead. "Remember Heero." A kiss to the tip of Heero's nose. "You don't have to...." A kiss to Heero's right cheek. "....do anything...." A kiss to the left cheek. "...you're not comfortable with." Duo paused and looked at Heero before claiming his lips in a sensuous kiss.

Heero responded, pulling Duo as close as he could and plundering his sweet mouth for all he was worth. Tongues met and danced as sensitive spots were teased and stroked. Parting a short while later they gazed at each other. "I think we should get up and have some breakfast," Duo spoke, his voice husky.

"I agree," Heero returned as he nuzzled Duo's neck. As much as he wanted to take this little morning excitement a little further he knew it was best that they didn't. Later... later during the show they would be able to throw all barriers out the proverbial window and enjoy each other's bodies to the maximum, and the wait would only make it that much better.

Duo slid from Heero's body and padded to the closet where he found his jeans and shirt. He slipped them on before going into the bathroom to relieve himself and perform his morning washing rituals.

With Duo occupying the bathroom Heero got himself dressed and proceeded to make the bed. By the time he was done Duo had finished and so Heero went into the bathroom and went through his own morning routine. When he stepped out his nostrils were greeted with the scent of coffee. He wandered into the kitchen where Duo was heating up some pastries he had brought home the previous day. Heero poured the coffee while Duo put the pastries onto the plates and then the table. They sat together enjoying the morning. With the dishes done it was time for Duo to leave. Heero accompanied him to the door.

"I'll see you at about one-thirty this afternoon," Duo said as he wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders.

"Hai. I'll be there," Heero responded as he placed his own arms around Duo's waist.

"That should give us enough time to get set up and ready." Duo was ready now, the evidence was poking Heero in the thigh.

Heero couldn't hold the moan. "Ohh gods, Duo.... What is it you do to me?"

Duo chuckled and reached for a kiss. "See you later, Hee-chan." He gave a saucy wink as he turned and went to the elevator, putting extra sway into his hips just for Heero's benefit.

Heero groaned. One-thirty seemed a long way off.

~ * ~ 

Duo arrived at work and placed his keys in his locker. He went through the hall way to Zechs' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Zechs looked up as Duo entered and he smiled. "All set for this afternoon?"

"Yes. Heero will be here at one-thirty." Duo looked at the carpet for a moment before continuing. "I just wanted to say thanks for giving Heero a chance, Zechs. I know he won't let you down."

"It's no problem, Duo. If he can perform then he's welcome to join the staff permanently, if he wishes."

"I'll let him know, Zechs." Duo turned and left the office, going back to the staff room to await his call to tell him he had a client.

~ * ~ 

Heero looked at the clock as he stepped out of the shower 12.45. Good, he still had plenty of time. He went to the closet to fetch the outfit Duo had picked out for him to wear and packed it into a small bag. He would change into it at the building. He pulled on a comfortable pair of well worn jeans and a T-shirt, adding sneakers to his feet he was pretty much ready to go.

There was a slight tremble to his hand as he picked up the bag and keys and made his way out of the apartment and to where Duo worked.

Heero entered through the back door as he had been instructed and walked down the hall way to the staff room. He nodded to a couple of other employees that were in there before he found Duo's locker and deposited the bag inside along with his keys. He turned around and went to the small coffee machine to make himself a strong cup and hopefully settle his nerves a little. Moments later a flushed looking Duo came in.

"Hee-chan!" Duo called as he spied his lover. Instantly he was across the room and enveloping Heero in his strong arms. Heero's mouth was quickly devoured in a heated kiss. "You're early," Duo said as they parted.

"Hai."

"Nervous?"

"Hai. A little." Heero swallowed hard.

"It's okay, Heero, that's to be expected. Don't worry, I'll be with you all the way, baby. I promise to help you through this, but if you want to pull out, now is the time."

"Iie. I said I would do it and I will, Duo. I just need a little reassurance is all." It took Heero a lot to say those words and Duo could read the price in the lines of his face and swirl of his eyes.

"Drink your coffee, Heero it will help a little, then we can go get changed and wait in the room for a bit, sort of familiarize you again."

"Okay." Heero sat in one of the chairs while Duo went to the locker and fetched both their clothes out.

Moments later Duo joined Heero with a mug in his own hand. They finished their coffee in silence, Duo running through the event to come in his head while Heero was trying to drown the butterflies in his stomach. Finally Duo stood up. "Time to get ready, Heero." He extended his hand and Heero gratefully took it, allowing himself to be raised from the chair and led to the change rooms.

The room was deserted so the men could change in peace, a fact Heero was grateful for. Not that he was shy of his body, but he was fussy about who saw him naked.

"No underwear, Heero," Duo informed him as Heero stripped down to his briefs.

Heero's head jerked up as the words registered. "O..O...Okay."

Duo smiled as he watched Heero remove his briefs. Heero was still soft. Good. He knew the nervousness would play a big part in preventing Heero from getting hard and so he intended to settle his partner a little before the show began, that's why he wanted to be in the room at least ten minutes before the show was due to start.

Duo slipped the tight leather pants on, pulling them over his hips and then reaching for the lacing. The pants were open down the outside of his legs, a thin pattern of laces criss-crossing their way from calf to hip. The pants were mostly solid in the crotch, just a V shape cut out which laced up, showing off the thin line of hair as it disappeared below. He reached for his shirt, deep red and clingy, the material molded itself to his torso and defined the muscle beneath. His hair stayed secured in the braid for now. Finished with his dressing he turned to Heero and felt his breath leave his lungs.

Heero had managed to work himself into the tight leather pants, the caress of the leather cool against his heated skin. He wore a sleeveless, black muscle shirt that showed off his upper torso to perfection, the soft peaks of his nipples just visible beneath the fabric. Like Duo his feet were bare. He turned his head as he felt Duo's heavy gaze upon him. "Am I okay?" he asked quietly.

Duo stalked across the room and pulled Heero towards him. "Okay? I'd say you're more than okay, Heero, I'd say you're fucking gorgeous and it's taking all my self control not to jump you right here." Duo kissed him savagely. "Just remember, while you may show your body to others, no one, but no one other than me is allowed to touch."

Heero moaned and felt the tightness in his groin as Duo kissed him. His lips parted to allow Duo's tongue to invade his mouth and caress the soft spots within.

Kissing Heero thoroughly, Duo knew he would be able to make his lover relax a bit. When he finished the kiss he looked deep into Heero's eyes and read the need and desire for him swirling in the depths. "Let's go, lover of mine," Duo whispered.

Heero felt his stomach lurch at those words but he obediently followed Duo down the passageway to the room he had visited the other day. Duo opened the door and they went inside. Duo made sure to activate the light outside to let everyone know that the room was in use before closing the door. He walked over to the bed and sat Heero on it. "I'm just going to get the stuff we need, Heero," he said quietly as he walked to the small cabinet and opened the drawers. Moments later he returned, items in hand.

Heero watched, wide eyed as Duo set the tube of lube, dildo and cock rings on the bed. A sweat broke out on his skin.

Duo noticed the look of concern on Heero's face. "Don't worry baby, I promise nothing but pleasure with these." Duo picked up the lube. "You already know what this is for."

Heero nodded.

Duo smiled and picked up the cock rings. "These are only to make sure we don't come too soon. Plus it will turn the voyeur on knowing we are restrained."

Heero smiled at that. 

Lastly Duo picked up the dildo. "I want you to use this on me, Heero." He turned his violet gaze to meet Heero's slightly shocked face. "I want you to take me during this session and not the other way around."

"But I thought..."

"I know what we discussed, Heero but you're still very naive when it comes to being taken and I want to keep that lovemaking private for a while yet. I want you to make love to me, to lose your *other* virginity. Will you do that for me?"

Heero felt the tears welling and quickly brushed them away. "Hai, I will, but I need you to guide me through it all."

"I will, Heero. I will. I'll get you to prep me some and then use the dildo on me, that will make sure I'm stretched enough to take your cock without you having to worry about hurting me. I'll also keep an eye on the meter and set the pace. Now take a good look at the catch on the cock ring 'cause when it comes time to find your climax you're not gonna have a great deal of control or patience to release the catch."

Heero took the round object and studied it intently, noting how the catch worked. Satisfied he would be able to open it when he needed to he placed it back on the bed.

"All set, Heero?" Duo asked as he moved the objects to the top of the cabinet.

"Hai." 

"We have a few minutes before the show is due to start so come here and let me kiss you."

Heero stood up and went to Duo's waiting arms eagerly. He loved Duo's kisses. They ranged from sweet pecks to downright sensual and Heero couldn't get enough.

Duo began a slow seduction with his mouth, coaxing Heero to relax and forget about where he was. He saw the red light of the meter flicker on. The voyeur was there and had slotted in his chips.

~ * ~ 

Zechs looked up as the door opened and two men stepped inside. "Can I help you?"

The taller of the two stepped up to the desk. "I hope you can. I made a booking for a show... I believe you call it a twosome?"

Zechs smiled. "Ahh yes, that is correct. An hour is what you asked for?"

"Yes."

"That will be one hundred and fifty dollars, thank you."

The tall man reached for his wallet and withdrew the notes. He handed them to Zechs who counted them out and then locked them in the small cash tin. Zechs then reached for some chips and passed them over. The man took them and went to turn.

"Down the hallway to room 12. I hope you enjoy." Zechs pushed the button that would open the door and watched the two men go through. The tall man's companion was a good deal shorter than his partner but certainly well built Zechs noted. The door closed and Zechs was left to his thoughts.

The man proceeded down the hall to the door marked 12. He stopped and opened it, allowing his partner to enter first. He took stock of the room. Two chairs placed in the center facing a large window that was currently dark. A table sat between the chairs with a box of tissues on it along with a jug of water and two glasses. A small meter to the side caught his attention and he took the chips and placed them on the table. "Let's get comfortable first shall we?" he asked his partner.

They removed their coats and loosened ties before settling comfortably into the chairs. Long elegant fingers wrapped around golden counterparts while the other hand dropped the chips into the meter. "Happy anniversary, my love."

The window began to slide open.

~ * ~

Duo caught the flash of light indicating that the window was about to open and plundered Heero's mouth with his tongue. He saw the window begin to slide back. "Show time," he murmured against Heero's lips before kissing him again and leaving him with no way to reply.

Drawing Heero closer to him, Duo took note of the time on the meter and then slipped into his role of seducer. His hands roamed freely over the fabric clinging to Heero's back as his mouth moved over Heero's lips.

Heero was vaguely aware that Duo has said something, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Duo's kisses were driving him wild and he felt the stirrings in his groin as the kisses deepened and Duo's hands began to wander over his back. He felt Duo turning him slightly and allowed the movement, his own hands began to caress Duo's skin through the silkiness of the tight shirt.

Duo maneuvered them so as to give the voyeurs a better view. He continued to kiss Heero senseless, at the same time he pressed his hardening groin against Heero's.

+

As the window slid back to reveal the occupants of the room, a sharp intake of breath came from the smaller of the watchers. The two men standing there were simply gorgeous, locked at the lip in a seemingly sensual kiss. The small one felt his own desire begin to build.

The taller of the two also watched, he had requested the best the company had, but hadn't expected to see the two beautiful creatures that were on display, evidently lost in their own world of passion. He smiled to himself as he heard the sharp breath of his partner. This was going to be better than he could have dreamed. He turned his attention back to the window.

+

Duo released Heero's mouth and Heero's head fell forward to rest upon his shoulder. Swiftly he tugged at Heero's shirt and pulled it from within his pants. He slid his fingers inside and ran his palms over the expanse of skin.

Heero moaned and began to suckle at Duo's neck.

Running his fingers lightly up and down Heero's ribs and back Duo began to work the shirt upwards, revealing the golden skin.

Heero shivered with the touch and began to feather kisses along the column of Duo's throat, Duo's head tilting to allow him better access.

Duo pushed Heero away slightly and tugged at the hem of the shirt. Heero raised his arms and allowed Duo to remove it, it ended up somewhere on the floor but neither Heero or Duo cared. Duo then returned to his exploration of the flesh before him. His fingers traced lightly over Heero's lips, down his chin and to his throat where they paused as Duo reached for another kiss.

Heero kissed back just as eagerly. Duo's fingers on his burning skin adding to his excitement.

Duo released Heero's lips and turned them around so that they were facing the window, Heero's back against Duo's chest and his head tossed back against Duo's shoulder. Duo brought his hands around Heero's waist and ran them lightly up his abdomen to his chest where he located the hardening nipples. Peering over Heero's shoulder at the window he gave a lustful stare as he swiped his tongue up the shell of an ear and pinched the tiny nubs.

Heero gasped and then moaned, his cock hardening and becoming visible through his tight pants.

\+ 

The taller man tore his gaze from the scene to stare at his partner who was becoming turned on; if the short breaths were any indication. He glanced at his partner's groin and noticed the bulge beginning to appear. He gave a wry smile as he dropped his free hand to his own pants and palmed the hardness that was stirring there.

The smaller man felt his body responding to the visual feast before him. The Asian man with his head thrown back as his partner ran hands over that delicious skin, teasing and tormenting with light touches and pinches sending his own desire even higher. His hand tightened around his partner's.

+

Heero was completely lost in the pleasure Duo was gifting him. He forgot about the window and the fact that they were being watched and poured himself into just feeling and returning the pleasure. As Duo's fingers teased and pinched his nipples so he groaned and thrust his hips back against the hardness he could feel rubbing against his ass.

Duo worked Heero's chest a little longer, placing kisses and nips along his throat at the same time. Gradually he worked one hand lower until he reached the waistband of those tight, leather pants. With another lusty stare at the window he ran his index finger along the underside of Heero's cock, tracing the shaft through the pants and causing Heero to moan louder.

Heero's hips bucked against the touch, seeking more friction, but unable to gain it. With a frustrated sigh he turned around and kissed Duo deep, at the same time giving the voyeurs a nice view of his tight, leather encased rear.

Wanting to return some of the pleasure, Heero tugged at Duo's shirt and Duo obligingly removed it. With creamy skin exposed, Heero quickly dipped his head and took one of Duo's stiff nipples into his mouth and sucked.

Duo moaned and threw his head back, pushing his chest forward for more of that sensation which Heero was only too happy to give.

+

The smaller man wriggled in his seat as his erection became painful, trapped inside his pants he wanted nothing more that to release it and fondle himself.

The taller one watched as his own shaft ached for more friction. He was aware of his partner's uncomfortable state, and so releasing their contact, he dropped his now free hand into his partner's lap and began to squeeze and massage, causing his love to add his own moans to those of the lovely pair on the other side of the window.

+

Taking a look at the meter Duo knew it was time to pick up the pace a little. Gently he pried Heero from his chest and kissed him. His hands wandered down to the button and zipper of Heero's pants. Breaking the kiss he once more turned Heero so as the voyeurs would have a full on view of what he was about to do.

Heero stared at the window. His brain dimly registered that the show had started and he was on display. Instead of making him nervous, he found he was enjoying the thought of being exposed and watched.

Duo's fingers slipped the button of Heero's pants through the tiny hole. He toyed with the zipper for a moment as he gazed at the window as if asking a silent question.

\+ 

The smaller man watched with rapt attention as the long haired youth played with the zipper of his partner's pants. "Ohh please..." he murmured as he leaned forwards for a better view.

The tall one chuckled to himself and undid his own pants, sliding a hand inside to caress his own length.

+

With a leering smile Duo teased the zipper down, mindful of the fact that Heero wasn't wearing any underwear. The fabric parted and the soft, dark curls thickened as they traveled down. Duo slipped his hand inside and pulled Heero's cock free. He gave the shaft a couple of pumps before removing his hand so as the voyeurs could have an unhindered view of Heero's glorious manhood.

Heero's eyes slid shut as Duo's hand reached inside to grasp him and bring him out on display. The pumps to his burning shaft caused his hips to rock and a moan of desire to leave his lips.

Duo reached for Heero's cock again. He gently pulled the foreskin back to expose the wet tip, showing his lover's desire to the ones who watched.

+

The shorter man moaned as he took in the sight of the man being displayed before him. The lovely golden skin and line of hair leading to that nicely proportioned cock. He watched as the other man teased the foreskin back and showed him the swollen head that was wet with need.

The other man also watched... and moaned as the Japanese beauty was revealed to his eyes. His own hand pulled himself free from the confines of his pants while his other hand worked over to his partner's pants and undid the zipper.

+

Duo worked Heero's pants down over his hips while Heero rocked into his hand, moaning with want. With the leather finally around his ankles, Heero stepped out of them and pressed back against Duo.

Duo stroked the hardened length as he kissed and nipped at Heero's neck. His own cock was painfully hard and he knew he had to get out of his own pants, and soon. A glance at the meter confirmed this. He whispered softly into Heero's ear. "Turn around my love and touch me, run your hands over my cock and undo the lacing.

Heero complied, uttering a whimper as Duo's hand left him but the whimper didn't last long as he palmed Duo through the front of his pants, eliciting mewls of pleasure from his lover. He found the tie and undid it, fingers slipping into the lacing and unraveling it.

Duo made sure they were positioned so as the voyeurs had a full frontal view once the lacings were free. "Now reach inside and bring me out, Heero, show the clients what you have to play with," Duo's voice was husky and thick with need.

Heero did as requested, dipping his fingers inside to brush over the tip of Duo's cock that was just peeking through the ends of the lacing. Slipping his hand further in he brought Duo's cock and balls out for inspection, fingers caressing the length as he did so.

Duo moaned as he was fondled. Idly he wondered if the clients were touching each other like this.

+

The two who were watching had both freed themselves from their respective pants and were stroking languidly, the pair displaying themselves turning both of them on like never before. 

The taller one shifted slightly and pulled his pants down over his hips, freeing himself further for more pleasurable ministrations.

The smaller one was too engrossed on the scene being played out before him to take much notice of his partner at this point in time.

+

Duo managed to wriggle his hips, causing the pants to slide downwards. He turned to face Heero and then bent over to remove his pants completely, giving the clients a full on view of his gorgeous ass.

Heero stroked himself while Duo removed his pants, one hand cupping his balls as he did so. As Duo straightened once more so he captured his lover's lips in a shattering kiss. Bodies pressed against each other, rubbing and grinding as they sought friction.

Breaking the kiss Duo pulled back and snapped the tie to his hair. The chestnut mass began to unravel and Heero found his fingers wandering through it and assisting its freedom. Both naked and hard they eyed each other before Heero sank to his knees and took the base of Duo's cock firmly in his grasp and darted his tongue out for a taste.

Duo's hips snapped as Heero's tongue licked over the head and then down his shaft. He buried his hands in Heero's hair as he gently coaxed Heero to open his mouth and take his shaft inside. Heero was happy to comply.

+

The smaller one moaned loudly as he watched that delicious length disappear into that sweet mouth. His own hips bucking into the hand that held his shaft. Vaguely he became aware that his lover was pulling him from his seat. With eyes still riveted to the sight of the dark haired youth on his knees giving head to the long haired youth, he allowed his partner to guide him from his seat to sit upon his lap.

As the taller man helped his love to straddle his lap, still facing the window, he pulled at his pants and managed to tug them down and off and then proceeded to remove his partner's pants. Now both nude from the waist down, he sighed as his partner's ass brushed against his cock.

\+ 

Heero nursed at Duo's groin, sliding the length in and out, swiping his tongue over the head and applying light suction as he worshipped the hard penis that belonged to his lover.

Duo was content to rock gently in and out of Heero's mouth for a bit, but then he wanted more. It was time to step up the action a bit. He gently eased Heero's mouth from his organ and smiled as Heero looked at him, wanting to know why his treat had been taken away.

Leaving Heero kneeling on the floor playing with himself Duo went to the cabinet and took the cock rings from the top. He returned to Heero and passed him one of the shining rings. Heero took the cock ring and stared at it for a moment.

Duo coaxed Heero to his feet and standing in full view he reached for Heero's cock and slipped the ring over the flared head and along the hard shaft to nestle at the base. He checked the clasp before releasing Heero and motioning for Heero to do the same to him.

Heero grasped Duo's length and pushed the ring over the tip and along the shaft. He also checked the clasp before kissing Duo thoroughly. With the cock rings now firmly in place, Heero knew they wouldn't be coming for a while and the thought sent a shiver of anticipation through him.

+

The small one wriggled in his partner's lap as he watched the exchange of rings. Knowing that neither youth would be allowed to come anytime soon he found himself harden even more.

The taller one grasped his partner's shaft and stroked, the scenes unfolding beginning to affect his own libido further.

+

Duo guided Heero to the bed and pushed him to sit. He then knelt between his partner's legs and spread them wider before reaching for Heero's shaft. He lapped at the tip, savoring the taste of the precum that was leaking before plunging the entire length into his mouth and sucking hard.

Heero leaned back, taking the weight if his body on his arms as Duo sucked him. He groaned and writhed under the assault, feeling his pleasure rising higher and higher but unable to release himself due to the restriction of the ring. His hips jerked helplessly as Duo lavished the attention to his aching shaft.

Duo released Heero from his talented mouth and pushed him back on the bed. Heero lay sprawled as Duo arranged his limbs, positioning him so as the clients would have a good view of what he was about to do next. With Heero on his back, legs spread and bent at the knee, exposing his hidden entrance, so Duo climbed on the top of him, knees placed on either side of Heero's head. With another lustful stare at the window Duo lowered his dripping cock to Heero's mouth, Heero sucking him in deep.

Duo moaned. Keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the window he began to lower his own head towards Heero's sac. His tongue came forth and began to lick at the now taut sac, heavy with Heero's need. He made sure the client would see as his tongue licked and bathed the silky sac before moving lower to the patch of skin behind Heero's balls.

Heero groaned and bucked as he feasted upon Duo's length. The torment was driving him wild. He wanted to come and come badly, but he knew he would have to wait. Now he understood why Duo had wanted to use the cock rings. When Duo's tongue went further he screamed in ecstasy.

Duo dipped his tongue over the patch of skin and then went lower to Heero's entrance. He stroked the tight ring softly, hearing Heero cry out with the stimulus. He very rarely had the chance to rim someone and Duo loved it. Judging by Heero's response he did too. He bathed the tiny hole with his tongue before stabbing inside and exploring the sweetness of Heero's body.

+

The smaller man bucked his hips and then pressed hard against his lover's lap as he watched the violet eyed man torture his partner with his tongue. He had been rimmed himself on several occasions and knew the pleasure the dark one must be feeling. His own body craved its release, wanting to experience euphoria, but his partner's hand wasn't allowing that just yet. He whined in protest.

The tall one chuckled at his partner's want and need. His own erection was throbbing painfully as it pushed against the cleft of his lover's ass, seeking to enter but not able to from the way they were currently sitting. Still stroking his lover he reached for his pants by his chair and pulled a small tube from the pocket. He managed to flip the cap and coat his fingers. He dropped the tube to the table and worked his hand underneath his lover and into his lap. He began to run along his lover's cleft and finding that tight ring worked a finger inside. His lover's cries told him the intrusion was welcome.

+

Duo continued to rim Heero, delighting in the whimpers and cries he was causing to fall from Heero's mouth. He knew Heero would forget they were being watched once the hormones kicked in and he had been counting on it to let Heero thoroughly enjoy himself. With one last flick of his tongue he pulled it from Heero's passage and placed a series of kisses along the cleft, over the tight sac and along the twitching shaft.

Heero was reduced to the baser animal instincts. His body on overload from the experience. No one had ever rimmed him before and it was mind blowing. Oh, he had heard about it and read about it, but to experience it? His heart melted as he fully understood how much Duo must care for him to want to share something so intimate with him.

Duo glanced at the meter again. 20 minutes left. Time to move on. He lifted himself from Heero's body and grabbed the tube and the dildo from the cabinet. He made sure to let the client see what he held before he moved to lie alongside Heero. They shared a kiss and lust darkened cobalt greeted misty amethyst. "I want you to prep me, Heero. I'll guide you through it and then when I'm ready I want you to coat the dildo in lube and fuck me with it."

Heero nodded in response and then moved so Duo could arrange himself. Once Duo was comfortable on his hands and knees he thrust his rump at Heero. "Now, Heero... bury your fingers in me and prep me," he moaned.

Heero coated his fingers and then traced one in small circles around that puckered hole before working it inside.

+

The small man felt the intrusion of a slicked digit into his own passage just before the youth on the other side was similarly breached. He moaned as his eyes stayed riveted to the window, his hips pushing back on the finger that penetrated him. A second finger was added and then a third as his taller partner prepped him to receive his cock.

+

Heero moaned in synch with Duo, his finger pressing inside that warm, velvet passage. Heero had never felt anything so tight, so hot, and he ached to bury his shaft inside. He worked his finger around, loosening the muscle and stroking the inner depths of Duo's body with love and tenderness.

"Add a second finger, Heero," Duo whispered. His head hung down, hair wild about him as he panted his pleasure. Heero's fingers probing his ass driving him nearly insane with desire.

Heero slipped a second finger inside and continued to work the muscle. He could feel it loosening under his ministrations and knew it wouldn't be much longer before he could bury himself inside. His fingers reached deeper and flexed, brushing against a spongy lump causing Duo to arch and cry out.

"Ohhh yesssss!"

+

The small one cried out at the same time as his own lover found his prostate and pressed against it. He slammed his hips back, demanding more as he watched the long haired youth do the same.

The tall one was only too happy to add another finger to his partner's willing body. He stroked and stretched as the pair they watched did the same.

+

"Fuck me with the toy, Heero... C'mon, I need it, baby."

Heero withdrew his fingers and lifted up the toy. He coated it in the clear gel, allowing the client to see his actions. Duo shifted slightly and spread his legs wider, offering his ass for the taking.

Heero took the toy, and kneeling at the side of Duo's hip he placed the tip at his lover's entrance. With a sultry smile he began to push the dildo inside Duo's body, his own eyes held prisoner as he watched the tip disappear inside.

Duo began to push back, controlling the speed of the intrusion as he was slowly impaled. His body trembled and his cock leaked steadily from the pleasure. Duo moaned.

Heero continued the pressure, fascinated as Duo's passage swallowed the toy. Once it was inserted to the hilt Heero let it sit for a moment before pulling it out as far as the tip. He marveled at the pink inner walls as they clung desperately to the dildo, trying to suck it back inside. Heero swallowed hard and began to pump the toy in and out of Duo's hot channel as his other hand went between his own legs to stroke himself.

+

The tall one withdrew his fingers from the tight heat, causing his lover to moan with the loss. Snatching up the tube again he quickly coated his own aching shaft and then lifted his petite partner, positioning the entrance above the tip of his erection. Gently he allowed gravity to take its course, impaling his love on his need.

The small one cried out as he was invaded, but loving every moment of the delicious slide of his partner's thickness into his body. Once adjusted he began to ride the cock he was speared with, slowly building the pleasure.

+

Heero continued to fuck Duo with the toy for a while, enjoying the vision of his partner in the throes of pleasure. Another glance at the meter told him they had just 10 minutes left. He leaned forth and whispered that fact into Duo's ear.

"Let's move on then, Heero." Duo raised himself up a little. "Take the toy out and fuck me."

Heero swallowed hard as his cock released another dribble of precum, the thought of having his arousal buried deep inside Duo causing his brain to nearly stop functioning. He pulled the toy out and quickly coated his shaft with the lube.

Duo moaned the loss of fullness as Heero removed the toy, but he was soon voicing his pleasure again as he felt Heero position himself behind him and brush his cock head against the loose hole.

"Ahhhh.... do it, baby. Fuck me and fuck me good."

Heero guided his tip to the gateway of Duo's body. Biting his lower lip he pushed forth. The muscle protested at first despite the prep, Heero was, after all, bigger than the toy, but then it yielded and allowed Heero to enter Eden.

+

The tall one placed his hands on his lover's hips and assisted him in the rise and fall of his body as he rode the large cock buried inside. The sensation was glorious, his lover's tight heat enveloping him, caressing him as it drove him ever closer to the pinnacle. He reached a hand around and grasped the wet shaft, pumping again in time to his thrusts as the action continued to play out before them.

+

Heero trembled as he became fully seated in Duo's hot, tight body. He had know it would be good, but not this good! He moaned as he felt Duo's inner muscles spasm around him. He began to move.

Duo squirmed and moaned as his channel was invaded, the slow entry and accompanying friction driving him wild. When Heero was fully inserted he panted, trying to adjust to Heero's girth. He clenched and released his inner walls around Heero's shaft, enjoying the feeling of being filled; then Heero began to move. Duo whimpered with the feeling.

Heero retreated until only the tip remained inside and then plunged forth again. The silky walls caressed his shaft, the heat burning him alive, the tightness nearly making him scream with pleasure. It was heaven, it was hell; it was perfect.

Duo began to meet Heero's thrusts with backward pushes of his own. He craved more of Heero inside him. As much as he enjoyed being the seme and plundering another's body with his cock he also loved being the uke. Nothing could compare to having a thick shaft pumping inside, stroking his channel and brushing his prostate, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure through his nervous system, setting him on fire and burning him with desire. He began to moan as he thrust back and forth, filling and emptying himself with Heero's cock.

Heero grasped Duo's hips and began to thrust with abandon, all sense of the here and now forgotten as he strove to reach his end. The vein on his cock stood out as his seed pushed against the ring that held him in check. His skin took on a golden glow as the sheen of sweat coated him. His bangs clung to his forehead and his eyes glazed with lust.

+

The voyeurs were moaning and panting in time with the entertainers. The small one riding his partner with wild abandon, the slick shaft penetrating him and pushing him closer to the edge while the tall one ground his hips in a primal dance as his lover's body clenched around him, drawing him nearer to completion. The sounds from the pair opposite fueling their excitement further as they watched the Asian screwing the other youth for all he was worth.

+

Heero was grunting as he rammed himself deeper into Duo's welcoming warmth. He felt Duo shift slightly, changing the angle and causing Heero to brush against his prostate.

Duo screamed as his prostate was struck, the burst of light behind his eyes sending shocks through his already overloaded system. He forced an eye open to look at the meter. Five minutes left. He dropped his head and panted as his body demanded its release. Somehow he managed to drag his upper torso from his crouched position and shove back onto Heero.

Heero realized what Duo wanted and so he wrapped his arms around Duo's chest and lifted him to his lap. Heero rocked back to sit on his heels, Duo in his lap, back pressed to his chest. He traced his fingertips along Duo's stomach and trailed through the chestnut curls to grasp Duo's cock and pump the shaft as his hips continued to snap forth.

Duo tossed his head back and gave a lusty stare to the window. He spread his legs as wide as he could giving the client the perfect view of Heero's cock thrusting into him as Heero's hand pumped his shaft. 

 

Another quick glance at the meter.

"Heero... release the catch to the cock ring."

+

The moans and panting from the voyeurs were nearly enough to rival those of the entertainers as the couple watched the Asian's cock sliding in and out of that tight passage. The small one knew he wasn't going to last much longer and so threw himself into the pleasure he was getting from the cock inside him and the vision before his eyes.

+

Heero vaguely heard Duo speak and fumbled for the catch on the ring at the base of Duo's penis. He managed to locate it and snapped it open. The sigh from Duo was music to his ears. Without preamble he quickly shoved his hand between their bodies and fumbled for the catch on his own cock ring. Finally he found it and undid it.

Duo slammed down harder onto the shaft that owned him, driving his hips up and down as Heero's hand pumped his length. "Ohhhh.... yesssss.... Fuck me baby..." he screamed.

Heero's grip tightened as his hand flew over the shaft slick with semen. He felt Duo's body begin to shudder and tense, the heated channel clenching around him and making it nearly impossible for him to thrust. 

With a keening cry Duo came, his seed erupted from the slit and poured over Heero's hand, some splashing against Duo's abdomen as he flew into the abyss.

Heero bit down on Duo's shoulder as his own climax found him. Jet after jet of thick, milky fluid spilled from his penis to be swallowed by Duo's passage.

They continued to move together as the last of the trembles ran through them, overly sensitive organs rippling with the pure satisfaction of release.

+

The voyeurs watched as the two gorgeous creatures found their end, the spurt of fluid from the long haired one's cock sparking the reaction in the small man. With a cry as loud as the others, he released his seed over himself and his lover's hand.

The tall one struggled to hold his own orgasm - and failed, the tightness of his lover's channel sucking his climax from him and devouring it eagerly. They shuddered together and finally slumped, sated into the chair.

+

Duo sat panting against Heero's chest as he slowly returned from his high. Noting there was only one minute left on the meter he eased himself from the shaft that still impaled him and pulled Heero into a warm embrace. They kissed passionately before Duo dragged his fingers through the congealing mess on his stomach and pressed his fingers to Heero's mouth. 

Heero's mouth opened and he began to lick Duo's climax from his fingers. He raised his own sticky hand to Duo's mouth and watched through sated eyes as Duo's tongue flicked out to lap at his own essence.

Duo drew the digits deep into his mouth and sucked. He turned his satisfied gaze to the window and smirked.

The window began to close.

+

The pair in the voyeurs room noted the lusty challenge in those violet eyes as the window began to close. With a sigh they sat, still joined for a moment and then the smaller one climbed off his lover's lap and reached for the tissues. They cleaned themselves off before finding their pants and getting dressed.

The tall one reached for a kiss. "Did you enjoy your present?" he asked softly.

The shorter one wrapped his arms around his partner's neck. "Ohh yes. I loved it. Remind me to thank you again later."

With a smile they exited the room.

~ * ~ 

With the window now closed, Duo drew Heero close to him and began to kiss his love. "Heero, you were great," he whispered.

"I did okay?"

"More than okay, baby. You were perfect."

Heero snuggled against Duo and rested for a few minutes, the knowledge of what had just taken place going through his head. Had he been nervous? Yes, he had, but Duo had soon put his fears to rest. Had he enjoyed it? Most definitely. Would he do it again? As long as it was with Duo then Heero would be happy to repeat the performance.

"Let's go get showered and cleaned up, Heero." Duo scrambled from the bed and went to the cabinet. He removed two towels and wrapped one around his hips before handing the other one to Heero.

Hand in hand they left the room and went to the showers. Soon after, they reappeared dressed in comfortable jeans and T-shirts.

"Enjoy yourself?" Duo asked as he returned from fetching their clothes from the room.

"Hai. I did," Heero responded shyly.

Duo smiled. "You don't have to feel there is something wrong with you for enjoying what we did, Heero. It's a job and not many people can say they love their job like we do," he winked.

Heero felt any apprehension or doubts fade away with those words and that wink. He had enjoyed every minute of it.

~ * ~ 

Zechs looked up as the couple exited the hallway. "Did you enjoy the show gentlemen?"

"Very much so," the taller of the two replied. "They are a very talented pair of young men. Not to mention as sexy as hell and they sure know what they're doing."

"I'm happy you enjoyed the service. We aim to please," Zechs replied. He could see the rumpled state of their clothing and the flush of excitement on the skin. "We hope to see you back again sometime."

"Oh, you will. You can count on it. I will be letting all our friends know as well. Those two are incredible." The tall one took his partner by the hand. "Thank you," he said, and leading his lover to the front door they exited.

Zechs sat back and smiled to himself. Seems like Duo had been right then. Heero may have been inexperienced, but Duo knew enough to carry them both through. Zechs had a feeling it wouldn't take long for Heero to be *trained* and if that reaction was anything to go by then they could soon be finding themselves flooded with requests to view the pair together. Zechs stood up and went through to the back.

Zechs found Heero and Duo preparing to leave. "I just wanted to let you guys know that the clients were very impressed with your performance and will definitely be coming back again."

"Told you we would perform, Zechs," Duo teased.

"Hai. I said I wouldn't let you down," Heero smirked.

"Heero, if you're interested, the position is permanent," Zechs offered. "Just twosomes and only with Duo," he added as he saw the sudden frown appear.

Heero looked at Duo and then back to Zechs. "Hai. I'll give it a go."

"Great!" Duo could barely control his excitement. He bounded over to Heero and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"I'll have the contract drawn up tomorrow for you to read and sign, Heero. Thank you and welcome aboard." Zechs extended his hand and Heero shook it. "Now you two go home and get some rest, you've earned it."

~ * ~

That night when all was quiet they lay in bed together. Duo had drifted off into a contented sleep while Heero lay gazing at the ceiling, his mind processing the past few weeks and all that had happened to him. While couldn't turn back the clock, in one way he was glad of that. Although he missed his parents and his former life he found he could think about it without so much pain anymore.

He stared at the beauty he cradled in his arms.... Duo...

He had never believed for one moment that the fey creature he had watched that day would become his lover, his partner, and his best friend. With a contented sigh he snuggled closer to Duo and smiled as Duo purred softly in his sleep.

Life may certainly have turned out vastly different to what he had ever thought or hoped for, but for once he was happy. Truly happy and content.

Heero wouldn't change it for anything.

~ Owari~

AN: Thank you to all of you for reading and giving this fic a chance. If you have left a comment or hit the 'Kudos' button - I appreciate you doing so, it means a lot to me. *hugs and Gundam Pilots* - Shen ^_^


End file.
